


new rules (Japanese translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Japanese translation, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 70,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: ラグナロク後の移民船にて。ロキはイメージアップのPRキャンペーンを強要され、ソーは彼と寝ていないことを民衆に証明しようとする。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [new rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561515) by [kafkian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkian/pseuds/kafkian). 



第一章

「到着するまで無視するなんて、できないぞ」ロキはソーがブーツの紐を解く様を眺めながら、胸の前で腕を組み、理性的な声音で指摘した。「せめて、ミッドガルド人どもが私を狼の群れに突き出して、見殺しにすると決定した場合の対策を練る必要がある」

「対策ならあるぞ」ソーは彼に笑顔を向けて、思い出させる。ロキは呆れた顔をした。「だいたいお前、狼好きだったろう」

「私を喰い散らかそうとしていない時は好きだ」ロキは不愉快な態度で応じた。「それと、あんたの新しい雷能力でモータルどもを魅了するのは対策と呼ばない」

ソーは溜め息をついてしばらく俯いてからブーツを脱いだ。もう何日もろくに寝ていなく、体中が痛い。居住区の建設を監督し、物資の整理、失われた物や見つけなければならない物の目録作成などで船中を駆け巡る日々だ。今や頭には三桁の数字が常にある。アスガルドの国を構成する、疲れ切った民の数だ。ここまでやってこられたことを誇らしく思うあまり喜びを爆発させそうにもなるが、何か新しい問題が起こる度に思い知らされる。ソーが以前、三度も死んだと思った、この銀の舌を持つ蛇のような弟に玉座を明け渡したことを。そして実際のところ、ソーはそれを返してほしいのか自分でもわかっていなかった。

さらに言えば、眼窩が痒くて仕方ない。ロキが夕食の後、部屋までついてこないで、彼に五分だけでもプライバシーを与えていてくれれば、今頃は掻き毟ることができたのに。

「では、どうすればいいと思うんだ？」彼はもう少し真剣になって問いかけた。着替えを中断し、ベッドフレームの木製の梁に体を預ける。今の彼にはロキを見上げる以上の体力が残っていない。突然の協力的な姿勢に少し驚いていたロキだったが、すぐに気を取り直していた。

「まず、友好的なアプローチをするべきだ」彼が切り出すと、その目に宿った策動的な光が徐々に強くなっていった。「恭しい態度で挨拶し、彼らが必要としている物を提供する。過去の行動に対する後悔を示さないよう、気をつけねばならない。際限なく搾取する口実を与えないことだ」

「お前が以前地球に行ったときは大勢の地球人が殺され、今度はこちらが大勢で押しかけて難民としての受け入れを乞う」ソーは坦々と言った。「何を求められても文句は言えんと思うが」

ロキは目を眇めた。

「復讐を求められたら？」ロキが噛みつくように言った。「兄上の愛しいモータルどもが槍の先で刺した私の首を要求したとすれば？」

ソーは思わず耳を疑って笑いかけ、ロキは拳を握りしめると、寄りかかっていた壁から飛び上がるようにして身を翻した。間一髪でその手首を掴んだソーだったが、ロキは彼を向こうとはしなかった。ソーは唇を噛んで、笑みを引っ込めようとしていた。槍の先で刺した首！ロキの芝居がかった蓋然性の低い妄想の中で、ソーが一番好きなのはこれかもしれない。

ソーはしばしロキについて考える。彼の死を望む者たちにソーが喜んで従うという結論へ至るに、ロキが辿った思考回路を想像するには疲労が溜まりすぎている。ロキの脳を持つというのはどういう気持ちなのだろう。すぐに腹を立て、これまで可愛がられてきたという事実があっても、自分が望まれていないと思い込めるその強情さに感心さえしてしまう。

「そうなったら、他の場所に行くだけだ」ソーは穏やかに告げる。親指でロキの露わになった手首を撫でると、その脈が不規則になっていたが、ロキは呼吸をうまくコントロールしている。「惑星は他にいくらでもあると聞くぞ」

ロキの視線が一瞬だけ彼に向けられ、すぐに逸らされた。不本意にもその口角がひくりと持ち上げられている。ソーはその様子を楽しんだ。弟はもう長いことソーの前で企みの一環としての物ではない、本心からの笑顔を見せていない。今も隠そうと必死になっているようだったが。

「民衆がそのような取引を受け入れると思っているのか？」ロキは眉を片方上げて呟いた。再び壁に背を預け、ソーはもう一度彼の手首を握ってから手を離した。

「俺ならそんな商業用語で表現しないな」ソーは顔を顰め、両腕を前にして伸びをした。その気持ちの良さに唸る。政治的な場で使う二重の意味を持つ言葉が彼の脳裏を駆け巡る。こういう言語はいつもロキの方が彼よりも滑らかに扱えた。「俺ならば、俺たち全員を受け入れるか、一人も受け入れないか、そのどちらかだと告げる。俺たちには互いへの忠誠心、国家の尊厳以外何が残されていると？」

ロキが低く小馬鹿にするような口笛を吹くと、ソーはその腰を叩こうと手を振った。それを軽やかにかわし、ロキは歯を見せた大きな笑みを浮かべている。

「どうやら、帝王学の授業中寝ていただけではないようだな」にやにやと笑いながら、彼はソーの手の届かない位置をキープしていた。「この調子で、兄上を立派な王にしてみせよう」

「その点は、お前からの助言などいらんぞ」ソーは鼻で笑うと立ち上がってマントを取り去り、胴着のストラップを外した。ロキはにやりと笑うと壁に頭を預け、自分の爪を観察しはじめる。ソーは昔から、その見慣れた澄まし顔を前にすると、弟の驚愕する声を聞くためだけに、彼を湖に放り込んでやりたくなるのだった。

「すまない、思い出させてほしいんだが――私たち二人の内、どちらが最初に王になったんだったかな？」

「それはただお前が父上のふりをしていたからだろう！」ソーが抗議した。

「どういった手段で玉座に辿りついたかは問題ではない」ロキが言った。「兄上が先に玉座につけなかったことに腹を立てているのだろう？」

「俺が先になるはずだった」ソーはぶつぶつと文句を言った。「お前がそんなにずるくて悪賢い――」

「愛する弟でなければ？」ロキが無垢な態度で目を見開いた。

「それは言い過ぎだ」ソーが言った。胴着とズボンも脱ぎ去ると、それらをベッドの横に放っておく。その間もロキにじっと見られていたが、下着だけになったソーはベッドに入った。疲労感で重くなった瞼が今にも閉じそうだ。「ベッドに入るか部屋を出ていくか、どちらかにしろ。俺はどちらでも構わん。ただ、電気は消しておいてくれ」

「そもそも、そのベッドに二人で寝る広さはあるのか？」ソーの耳にロキの疑惑の声が聞こえた後、一拍置いて電源が落されると、背骨に指を鋭く突き立てられた。

「もっとそっちに行ってくれ」ソーが驚いた音を立てたことに苛立った様子でロキが文句を言った。「人をベッドに誘っておきながら、場所を作るよう頼めば拒否するなんて、兄上らしいな」

「別にベッドに誘ってなんぞいない」ソーは眠たげに言った。「お前がここにいる。俺もここにいる。ベッドもここにある。眠る時間だ。理に適っていると思っただけだ」

「そうか？」ロキはぶつぶつと不平を漏らし、すぐに鋭い声を上げた。「あ！眼帯はきちんと取ったのか？そのまま寝たら、明日の朝痛くなるだけ――」

「うるさいぞ、ロキ」

溜め息をついたり、ごそごそと複雑な革鎧を一枚一枚ベッドの中から脱ぎ捨てたり、ソーの眼帯の縁に沿って魔法の蔦を這わせて彼の我慢の限度を試したりと、なかなか落ち着かないロキに、ソーは痺れを切らす。そうと認めることも知らずに、ソーの体はロキがどのように抱えられるのかが好みか、憶えていた。吐息と共に寝返りを打ち、ソーはロキの腹に腕を回し、抱き寄せた。ロキは身動ぎをやめて、ソーは弟が出ていくのを諦めた瞬間を感じた気がした。疲れ切っており、明日になればこの記憶もおぼろげになるのだろうが、子供っぽい喜びが胸に点った。

「わかったよ」ロキは呟き、絵に描いたように渋々とした態度で僅かに体の力を抜いていた。「こうしないと、明日の兄上の機嫌が悪くなりそうだからね」

ソーは不明瞭な返事をして、ロキのゆっくりと上下する胸を手の平に感じながら眠りに落ちた。

＊＊＊ 

翌朝、何者かがドアをドンドンと叩く音に目が覚めたソーは、これがあまり利口な考えではなかったことに思い至った。

「申し訳ありません、陛下」声がする。「ですが、少し問題が――」

「すぐ行く！」ソーは枕から頭だけを上げて大声を上げると、呻き声を上げながらまた枕に突っ伏した。すぐ近くでロキが蛇の威嚇音のような声を上げたので、ソーは謝罪の代わりに不器用な手つきで一番近くにあった弟の体の部位を撫でた。それが肘であったのか、よくわからない肩の骨ばった部分だったのかは不明だ。

ソーが溜め息をついて寝返りを打つと、ロキの縺れた髪に顔を突っ込んだ。蜂蜜の匂いがする。ロキは髪に一体何を使っているのか。物を買う金銭もなければ、物々交換に使う物資もろくにないため、船内で配給された石鹸の質はアスガルドの王族どころか、兵士の固い皮膚に使うにも辛うじて適している程度のものだった。だが、ロキのことだから、香り高い体面を保つため、あの手この手を使ってその問題を回避しているのだろう。ソーは頑固にも目を固く閉じたまま、ロキの首に鼻先を押しつけてその腰に腕を回した。このまま動かないでいれば、問題は勝手に解決してくれるかもしれない。少なくとも、そこまで大きな問題ではなくなっているかもしれない。

「嫌だ」ロキがにべもなく言った。

「何が嫌だって？」ソーはくぐもった声で尋ねる。目は閉じたままだった。ロキがその腕から逃れようと暴れ始めるまでは。

「もう…何もかもが嫌だ」ロキは絶望に打ちひしがれたような哀れっぽい声で言うと、大仰な溜め息をついて、いきなり垂直に上体を起こした。苛立った様子で手を動かすと、何もない所から革鎧が現れて、素早く丁寧にその身に纏われる。その間もロキは手漉きで髪を梳かしていたが、肩越しにソーをちらりと振り向くと、目をきょとりとさせた。

「何だ？」彼は警戒したように尋ねた。

「よくもそれで自分は魔女じゃないなんて言えるな」ソーは伸びをした後に腕枕をすると、からかって言った。ロキはソーの身体で露出した部分に目をやったが、その視線は批判的で、不快感に熱されていた。

「あんたは自分を馬鹿じゃないって言うくせに」ロキは貶して指を鳴らす。ソーの身体に冷たい水が被せられた感触がして、驚いて声を上げると、ロキは勝ち誇ったような笑みを浮かべた。シーツは乾いたままだ。ソーは不明瞭な声を出し、両腕を上げたが、やはり水滴はひとつも見当たらない。

ソーが顔を上げると、ロキの笑みは僅かにやわらげられていた。完璧に整えられた髪を見れば、ほんの五分前には寝ていたなどと誰が思うだろう。それが実際にあったのだと証明するために、ソーはロキをベッドに引っ張り込みたいという不合理な欲求を感じた。

「理解できないから魔法に見えるんだ」ロキは立ち上がってドアに向かいながら言った。「でも本当は科学だ。あんたのお大事なモータルどもなら誰だってそう言うだろう」

「いいや、これは魔法で間違いないと思うぞ」立ち去る背中に対し、ソーが声を投げかけた。

ロキはそれを無視して、ドアの外で待っていた人物に挨拶の言葉を口にすると、そのまま室内を見向きもしないで静かに去って行った。ソーは溜め息をついてベッドから出た。

「何があったんだ？」Ｂ階層、西の寮のすぐ外に辿りついたソーはヘイムダルに尋ねた。ここには基礎的な居住区が建設されており、コミュニティの結束を強めるためのレクリエーション施設としても機能していた。床の隅の方にはブランケットやスローがまばらに置いてあり、老人たちが座っている。小さなグループに分かれて遊ぶ子供たちの傍では親たちが静かに談話していた。地球に辿りつくまで最低一年はかかると指摘したのはロキである。彼はさらに、その間、民衆が集まって寛げる場所を設けなければ、四分の一の距離を移動する前に反乱が起きると忠告してきた。ロキがこれを指摘したのは、ソーにＣ階層にある葡萄の栽培を最重要事項に分類させるためではないかと、彼は密かに疑っている。しかし、それは人々に仕事を与えたうえ、最終的にはワインの生産にも繋がるので、黙認することにしたのだった。

彼を起こすために寄越された少年がソーに先程から何度も、大きく見開かれた目でどことなく批判的な視線を向けてきている。ソーの部屋からここに至るまで、ずっと向けられていた。少年から言葉を引き出すことに成功はしていない。寝室から出た時、少年は首を左右に振り、会話を持つには難しい素早い足取りで歩き出し、ソーは完全に煙に巻かれたのだった。

「御用がお済みでしたら、ヘイムダル卿」伝令の少年は強張って口を開き、ヘイムダルが手を振った。少年はソーに対してほんの僅かな会釈をすると、ものすごい速さで去っていった。その勢いといったら、何か後ろ暗い秘密を抱えているか、著しい尿意を催しているかのどちらかに違いなかった。

その様子に、ヘイムダルが問いたげに片方の眉を撥ね上げた。

「よくわからん」ソーは肩を竦めていた。「で、何があったんだ？九時からオフィスアワーなんだが」

「そう表現するのはおやめください」ヘイムダルが文句を言う。「あなた以外の誰も意味を理解していないのですから」

「お前はもう理解しただろう」ソーはヘイムダルの背を叩いてニヤリと笑った。「それに、『俺が玉座に座って民衆が隣人の文句を言うのを聞く二時間』じゃ長すぎる」

それは少し不公平かもしれない。民衆は常に文句を言っているわけではない。だが、一国の全市民を運ぶには、この船は少し小さい。例えそれが人口の随分と減った国家だとしても。それに、皆あまりに狭い居住区に押し込まれているので、どれだけ必需品が充実しようが、よく面倒を見られていようが、全ての階層で喧嘩が勃発していた。これまでアスガルドの人々は贅沢で豊かな、広々とした土地で暮らしていたので、髪を洗う前に、その日の湯の割り当てを使い果たしたなどと言われることに慣れていないのだった。

「アルナール家がまたマグナス家を侮辱したようです」ヘイムダルが険しい顔で告げた。

「またか！」ソーは溜息をつく。「もうこの一週間で、なんだ、三度目か？」

ヘイムダルが僅かな首肯を見せた。

「今度は何をやらかしたんだ？」

「マグナスソンの末子がアルナール家の紋章を冒涜したところを発見され、アルナールソンの長子が報復に出たのです。頭突きという名の」

「どのように冒涜していたかは知っていた方がいいか？」

「お勧めいたしません、陛下」

「五分だって放っておけやしない」ソーはぶつぶつと言って、トラブルメーカーの二人を見つけるなり突進していった。ちょうど緊張した様子の衛兵が取り押さえていた腕を振り払ったリーフ・アルナールソンが、彼に恨みの眼差しを据えていたエイナール・マグナスソンに飛び掛かったところであった。彼らの間にあった憎悪の炎は燃え上がっており、周囲に引火しないのが不思議なほどである。エイナールの目の周りにはリーフに殴られた痣ができている。これは二日前の夕食時に互いに声の届く距離に座ってしまった時の出来事だった。もしや二人とも狭い空間に押し込まれた苛立ちから、わざとやっているのではないかと、ソーは疑い始めていた。どちらにしろ、与えられた痣はエイナールが横柄な態度でにやりと笑うことに対する抑止になってはいない。

ソーは内心溜め息を突きながらも、二人の間に割り込み、エイナールの腰に腕を回して軽々と持ち上げると、もう一人の少年の攻撃から庇った。リーフはソーの胸元に突っ込む直前で足を止め、その肩の向こうにいるエイナールを睨みつけている。リーフが憤怒の形相で頬を赤らめ、体の脇で両の拳を握り締める様を見て、ソーは片方の眉を撥ね上げた。

「もう充分だと思わんか？」ソーが尋ねる。子供の頃にロキと喧嘩した時に世話人が使っていた優しいが断固とした声音を真似ようとした。

もちろん、あの当時も効かなかったことがここで効果を示すはずはなかった。

「そいつの兄が俺の弟を殺したんだ！」リーフが彼の顔面に向かって怒鳴りつけてきた。ソーはぽかんとし、エイナールは怒りの声を上げていたが、ソーが無意識にその腰を掴んだ腕に力を込めると、ぐえっと潰れた声を漏らして黙り込んだ。

「憶えている。先週話してくれただろう」ソーがなるべく物腰柔らかく告げた。「というか、この会話はもう七回目だ。お前、もう十八になる頃だろう？いい加減にしないか」

「こいつには当然の報いだ」リーフは声量を落としたが、それは地の底を這うような憎悪に満たされていた。エイナールの顔から目を離そうともしない。それを見て、ソーは初めて不安に駆られた。これまで、彼はこの対立が民族大移動のストレスと重圧によるものだと思っていた。新世界が何をもたらすのか分からず、不安に思っているからだと決めつけていた。だが、リーフは無分別な怒りや恐怖を抱えているようには見えない。彼にはそれが便宜上のものかどうかは別として、標的が存在しているのだ。今もソーがエイナールを抱えていなければ、リーフは直ちに彼に殴りかかっていただろう。その衝動が薄れないかぎり、状況は変わらない。

「それはお前が決めることではない」ソーは厳しく言ったが、リーフがフン、と鼻を鳴らすとびっくりした。「何だ？お前の方が良い決断をするとでも言うのか？」

「あなたよりは余程」リーフは口答えをすると、ようやくソーを見上げた。ソーが片眉を撥ね上げたのを見て、わずかに顔色を悪くしている。

「そうか」ソーは周囲の状況を指しながら言った。「今のところ、それは随分とうまくいっているようだな」

リーフは唇を引き結び、何も言わずに黙り込んだ。

ソーは溜め息をつくと、屈辱に顔を赤くしているエイナールを下ろしてやった。途端に両目を眇めて飛び掛かろうと身構えたリーフを遠ざけるため、腕を突き出しておく。

「頼むから、落ち着いてくれ！」ソーは怒鳴り、そしてまたも溜め息をつく。彼にもこんな時期があった。若く、自分自身の気概を試そうと躍起になっていた。ここは、辛抱だ。

ソーはもう一度やり直した。

「お前たちの間に何があったにせよ、解決しなければならん。内輪で争っていられるほど、俺たちは人数が多くはないんだ。アスガルドへの、母への愛を思い出せ。息子たちが生まれる前から続く、この血で血を洗う争いにこれ以上子供を奪われたいと思う母親はいないだろう」

アスガルドでは、古くから続く家系の間にはこういった諍いが度々あった。原因を思い出せないほど昔から続く不和。生まれてこのかた、言葉を交わしたこともない相手に道端ですれ違えば唾を吐きかける。一概に、オーディンは戦士たちの互いに対する忠心を損ないかねない氏族間の争いを容認してこなかった。もっとも、極端な事例は結局戦場で解決されてきた――諍いの末に互いを殺したか、兄弟のような固い絆で結ばれて帰ってきたか。しかし、ソーはこれまでアルナール家とマグナス家ほどに争う家系は見たことがなかった。乳母から伝え聞いた話では、彼らの諍いはユグドラシルが根を張りはじめた太古の昔に芽生えたものだという。

だが、今はそれどころではない。ヘラの襲来と、彼女が白日の下に晒したアスガルドの過去から、何も学んでいないなどとは言えない。彼らは苦渋と闘争、無意味な虐殺などよりも、もっと良いものになれる。ならなければいけなかった。

「もうこれで終わりにしなければならない」彼は少年二人を交互に見てから、リーフに向き直った。「お前が弟を失ったことは、実に悲しいことだ。本当にそう思う。だが、エイナールと争ったところで帰ってくるわけではないし、弟だってお前に時間を無駄にしてほしくないだろう。忘れるんだ」

リーフは彼を見上げず、苛立ちにその唇を引き結んだ。エイナールは胸の前で腕を組み、地面を見つめている。ソーは呆れて目をぐるりと回す衝動を押し殺した。

「皆があんたの弟みたいな兄弟を持ってるわけじゃない」リーフが緊張した一拍を挟んで口を開いた。だいぶ前からソーが彼に感じていた、自衛本能の欠如を露呈する。「俺の弟は強く、高潔な男だった。あんたが弟と呼ぶ、あんな蛇みたいな――」

「あいつを蛇と呼んでいいのは俺だけだ」ソーは苛立って相手の言葉を遮った。ほんの数歩離れたところにいるヘイムダルや衛兵だけでなく、スポーツ観戦でもしているかのように野次馬根性で様子を眺めている幾つかの家族の姿も見える中、ソーは彼らの視線から身を守るかのように胸の前で腕を組む衝動を抑えた。慌てて加えるように言った。「というのはつまり、ロキはアスガルドの王子であるから、それに相応しい敬意を示してもらおうか、ということだ」

完全で否定的な沈黙が下りた。衛兵の一人が少し噎せている。

「とにかく、それは全部要点から外れている」ソーは言って、どんな手を用いても彼らを要点まで引き戻すことにした。衛兵を呼ぶ仕草をすると、彼らは壁に寄り掛かっていた姿勢を慌てて正し、眼前で繰り広げられていたショーを嘲笑交じりに見ていなかったふりを徹底した。驚愕すべきプロ意識の無さだったが、彼らがほんの一週間前に『農夫』から『衛兵』に出世したばかりだと考えると、仕方ないのかもしれない。宮廷の衛士どころかアスガルド全軍がヘラによって全滅してしまったので、ソーは残された者でどうにかするしかなかった。少なくとも、彼らは最近になってようやく自分の手を傷つけることなく剣を抜くことができるようになったと聞く。「お前たちをどうするか決めるまでは、別々の階層で過ごしてもらうしかない」

「画期的だね」リーフとは別方向に連行されながら、エイナールがぶつぶつと呟いた。「ほんと、独創的だ」

ソーは裏切られたような気持ちで彼を見送る。二人のトラブルメーカーの内、彼の方はビルジスナイプよりは良識がありそうだと思っていたのに。

「あれは自発的には止まないだろうな」ヘイムダルと二人きりになってから、ソーは予測した。リーフの頑固な態度が大抵どのような結果を招くか、よく知っていなければ、ソーはそれを尊敬すらできていたかもしれない。あれだけ若く、強情で高慢であったなら、どれほど些細な侮蔑であっても、プライドを永遠に傷つけられたままだと思うのはあまりに簡単だ。そして、プライドを修復することが何よりも高い優先度を得てしまう。やがて、それに没頭するあまり、毒されて、本来のポテンシャルを成就できなくなるのだ。

その行動が無意味な言葉の応酬で終わり、自分が馬鹿だったことと、周囲に軽蔑されるに値したのだと認めることが難しいのだということも、ソーはよく知っている。

「彼らを引き離しただけでは目的を達成することはできないと？」ヘイムダルが尋ねる。

「二人が諍いを止めたいと願っていれば、それだけでも充分だ。だが、リーフは特にこの事に目に見えて取り憑かれている。エイナールはただそれに反応しているだけだと思う。あいつ自身には特に恨みはなさそうだ」

「それは同意せざるをえません」ヘイムダルは少し躊躇して続けた。「私は、視えるからといって、人々の生活に口出しをすることはしたくないのですが、この血塗られた争いには終止符を打つべきでしょう。これまで、その影響下で百人もの男たちが斃れるのを見てきた。どちらの家も残されているのは十二人にも満たない」

「十二の頃に、酒場の喧嘩でラグナール・マグナスソンがニャール・アルナールソンの目を潰すのを見た記憶がある」ソーは思案する。「応援した覚えもあるな」

ヘイムダルが鼻を鳴らした。

「若気の至りというものですな。誰しも通る道です」彼は言う。

「お前はそうじゃなかったと思うがな」ソーは彼を横目で見ながら言った。時間を確認して、舌打ちする。「参った。急がないといかん。だが――ヘイムダル」

ヘイムダルは問いたげに眉を引き上げた。

「あの二人、どちらかが相手を殺す前に和解させることができれば」ソーは真摯な面持ちで言った。「それは良い一例となる。あれほどの苦難の道を通った今こそ、民衆は何がアスガルドを偉大な国にしていたのかを思い出す必要があると思う」

「ご立派な案でございます」ヘイムダルはわずかに微笑んで言った。その様子に、ソーは自分が思うほど最悪の仕事をしているわけではなさそうだと、ほんの少しの安心感を得た。「それで、どうやってその案を実現させるおつもりか？」

「その件については、後で話す」ソーは口ごもり、ヘイムダルの背を軽く叩いてから、責務を果たすべく駆け出した。

＊＊＊ 

「仲直りをしてほしいというのはわかるが、兄上が彼らの立場にいたら、そうするか？」後に、ロキが尋ねていた。ソーのベッドの上に寝そべり、小さなボウルに入れたドライフルーツやナッツをつついている。一つずつ空中に放り投げ、器用にも口で受け止めていた。まるで催眠術にでもかけられたように、ソーはその動きをぼんやりと眺めてしまった。五分後に我に返り、部屋には着替えに戻ったのだと思い出す。「誰かが私を殺したら？」

「それは本当に公平な比較だと思うか？」ソーは訊き返し、見失った片方のブーツを探しながら、投げナイフのセットを邪魔だとばかりに部屋の隅に放った。「もしエイナールがリーフにしたように、誰かがお前に斧を振りかざしたら、たぶん自業自得だろうし、お前は相手が二度とそんなまねをしないよう、そいつの運動神経か四肢を使い物にならなくさせるだろう？」大きく息をついて、眼帯に隠された皮膚を掻きむしりたい衝動を抑える。「それとな、俺の部屋に私物を全部持ち込むんだったら、なんで空けておいた棚を使わずに床に置くんだ？今朝なんて、お前のマントに足を取られたせいで、危うく健在な方の目まで失うところだったんだぞ」

「たった今、兄上は自分の質問に答えを出したみたいだ」ロキはドライに言った。

「そうだったな。忘れちゃいかん」ソーはようやくもう片方のブーツを見つけると、勝利の声を上げてベッドの方へ戻ってきた。「お前の趣味は二つ。俺を刺すことと、俺がお前の私物に躓くところを見ることだったな」

「だって、兄上上手なんだもの」ロキがあまりに真剣に言うので、ソーは彼に目をやった。ここは怒るべきだと思うものの、ロキを目にした途端、そんな気持ちは吹っ飛んでいた。彼のベッドに横たわり、その優美な弧を描く素足で無邪気にシーツを乱すロキの顔には、ソーが何を考えているのかを見抜いているかのように、得意げな笑みが浮かべられていた。それは奇妙なことだ。なにしろ、その一瞬の間、ソーは自分が何を考えているのか、次に何をしようとしているのかも分からずにいたのだから。

「お前はどうするんだ？」しばらくして、ソーが興味本位に尋ねた。「俺が誰かに殺されたら」

「そんなことが可能だと認めるとは驚いた。兄上は神か何かじゃなかったか？」

「いいから」ソーは呆れた顔をして言った。「神かどうかは別として。お前だったら、どうするんだ？」

「そいつを生かしたまま、少しずつ肉を削ぎ落とし、一辺も残さず食わせる」ロキは冷静に言うと、ソーの顔に浮かべられた表情を見てきょとんとした。「すまない、嘘をつくべきだったか？」

「それは…ずいぶんと具体的だな」ソーはぽかんとして言った。

「考える時間はたっぷりあったからな」ロキが指摘する。「投獄されていた時とか」

「そりゃどの時だ？」ソーはできるだけ何気ない調子で訊き、ロキが投げつけたレーズンを歯の間でキャッチした。それを噛みながらにこりと笑うと、ロキはまるで十二歳の子供のように舌を突き出してきた。「それに、少なくとも一度は俺を殺そうとしたから投獄されていたのではななかったか？」

からかうような声音だったが、ロキがボウルに添えた手に力が込められたのを見て、その言葉を口にしたことを後悔した。この会話は二人が今も避け続けている話題に近づきすぎている。正直、ソーはその話題に触れる必要はないと思っていた。ロキが戻って来てから、全てが変わった。ロキが本気でソーの死を望んでいたのではないと、彼に保証してもらう必要は感じていないのだ。確かに、ソーはロキがそれを夢見たことがあるのは信じられた。それに希望をかけたことも。ロキの身体を発掘すれば、その願望が棘のように心臓の根っこに刺さっていることだろう。だが、過去ロキと戦った時、彼はいつも最後の最後で必ず手加減をしてきたのだ。ソーを殺す機会は百もあったのに、その悉くに失敗している。ロキは人が言うほど弱くなく、すばしっこくて頭がいいはずなのに。ソーはロキに手招きされても、警戒することはなかった。何故なら、そうする必要がないと、彼は本能的に悟っていたからだ。たとえ、この時ロキが彼と目を合わせないよう注意を払っていなかったとしても、ソーは彼の真意に気がついていただろう。

「その癖は克服したんだ」ロキは長い沈黙の後、唇をくいっと動かして言った。その目がソーの柔らかな笑みに向けられ、すぐに逸らされると顔が顰められる。かといって、ベッドから立ち上がって逃げ出そうという様子もなかった。

「ならば、アルナール家とマグナス家も確執を乗り越えられるかもしれんな」ソーは温もりのある声で言った。するとロキは鼻で笑うようにして、いつもの彼に戻っていた。

「それには賭けない。アスガルドの戦士は寛大な性分で知られてはいないからな」

「そうかもしれないが、祖国への忠誠心では知られている。そして今や、その祖国を構成しているのは金属の箱に詰め込まれて宇宙を時速一万光年で移動する五百人の国民だ。思春期すら出ていない馬鹿な小僧二人に内側から破滅させられるようなことになってはいかん」ソーは一気にまくし立てると、大きく息を吸って顔を顰めた。

ロキは一瞬驚いたように彼を凝視して上体を起こしかけたが、半分ほどで面倒になったか、肘で上体を支える姿勢になった。あまりに骨張っているので、ソーは弟が肩で目をつつかないことに驚いていた。

「確か、ミッドガルドではそれを過剰識別と呼んでいたと思うな」彼は同情を装ってソーに告げた。その目は楽しげに輝いている。「テレビジョンとやらで見た」

「うるさいぞ」ソーは噛みつくように言って、ベッドの端に勢いよく腰を下ろした。ロキは少しも場所を作ろうとせず、その膝がソーの背中に当たっている。それどころか、彼は片膝を持ち上げ、もっと効率良く突き立てられるよう調節した。ソーは背後に腕を伸ばしてロキを固定するために太腿を押さえ込んだ。親指が温まった革ズボンを引っ掻く。ロキが不満げな声を上げた、それでも動かない。「お前に紛争解決の何がわかるというんだ？」

「ここで必要なのはそれじゃない」ロキは自信ありげに言うと、枕に髪を広げて、また仰向けに横になった。ソーは彼の脚を放してロキを向くと、彼が体勢を戻すのに身動ぎし、弓なりに反らせた背中を理解できないように見つめた。ここは確かソーの部屋であったはずだが、いったいロキはどうしてここまで場所を取るのだろうか。確かに、いつもソーが部屋に帰る頃には、ロキはすでにいて、寛いでいる。彼は自分の部屋で時間を過ごすことがあるのだろうか。

「そうなのか？」

ロキは彼にあまりに鋭い笑みを見せたので、ソーは全身を電流が駆け抜けたかのように感じた。それはロキの屈折した奸計が発動する予感へのスリル感であった。

「そうだ。今必要なのは、古き良き謀略だ。しかも、折よく私は――」

「それに関しては素晴らしい教師だ、とでもいうんだろう。わかった、わかった」ソーは弟を遮り、自分もベッドにしっかりと座れるよう、ロキの脚を押しやった。それから手を伸ばし、ロキが持つ不思議と中身の減らないボウルからアーモンドを一つ奪った。「それで？」ロキが不機嫌そうな顔になると、ソーは笑って言った。「お前は実際、何を提案するつもりなんだ？」

＊＊＊ 

「もう一度教えてくれ。これのどこが紛争解決じゃないと言えるんだ？」ソーは言った。彼ら二人はロキの魔法で姿を隠し、目の前の実験を通路の角から人の目を気にすることなく、見守っていた。だが、ソーはそんなことよりも、エイナールとリーフが互いに殺し合わないまま今日一日を終えることができるかどうか、そっちの方がよほど気になっていた。

彼らは、少年二人が互いの背に腕を回した状態を魔法で固定されたまま、食堂をまっすぐ歩くのにも苦労している様子を観察していた。試みる間に何度も転んだせいで、二人はすでに痣だらけである。二人が最初に床に転げた時は、ソーも罪悪感を覚えていたのだが、それが続いたのは二度目の転倒でリーフが空いた手でエイナールの目を抉ろうとしながら、痛みと憤怒で下品な言葉を並べ立てるまでだった。

「二人に話し合わせているわけじゃないからだな」ロキが説明して、今度はリーフがわざとエイナールに足を引っかけて、二人して床に転げ落ちる様を眺めている。少年たちはすでに互いに引っ掻き傷を負わせながら格闘していた。彼らの後ろを歩いていた女性が大仰な呆れ顔をして、二人がゴロゴロと転がり去って道を開けるまで足で蹴ってやっていた。「こうやって公然と恥をかかせることで、事態を改善するために和解するよう仕向けているというわけだ」

「謀略のスケールで言えば、暴虐な方だな」ソーは呟き、視界の隅でロキがぴくりと反応するのを認識した。「互いの痛みを感じるようにしたのも、特にむごい仕打ちだ」

「そして、絶対に成功する」ロキは興がって言った。「ほら見ろ。もう始まった」

ソーは信じなかったが、少年たちに視線を戻すと、ロキが正しかったと知る。エイナールとリーフは二人とも床に寝そべり、忙しなく胸を上下させている。エイナールの口が何やら激しく毒づくように動いているが、距離が開きすぎていてソーの耳には届かない。リーフは決して楽しそうしてはいなかったが、直ちにエイナールに殴りかかるわけでもない。この一時間ほどでずいぶんと進展していた。

「ロキ」ソーが口を開いたが、ロキがソーの腕に軽く手を置くと黙った。それから唇に指をやると、ロキは『できる』と口を動かした。ロキは笑みを浮かべ、集中に目を鋭くさせ、少年たちの方から言葉を引き込む。一拍置いて、楽しげに笑ってみせた。

「素晴らしい」彼は言って、ソーに笑いかけるとその腕を握ってきた。ソーは思わず唖然と彼を見つめ返してしまう。彼はおかしなことを考えてしまったのだ。ソーからロキに触れたのではなく、ロキの方から彼に触れてきたのはこの船に乗ってから初めてのことだった。否、それよりも長い――ロキはもう何年も、自らソーに触れてきてはいなかった。そして今、まるで毎日のように抱擁を交わしているかのようにさりげなく、ロキの指はソーの手首に巻きついていた。まるで、ロキがいつでも好きな時にソーに触れているかのように。

ソーの次の言葉をどもりながら紡ぎ、奇妙なことに息も乱れていた。

「な、なにを――いや、何が聞こえるんだ、弟よ」

「あいつら、私たちを侮辱している」ロキは盗み聞きすることに夢中で、ソーの不自然な様子に気づいていない。「大々的、そして独創的に。引っ付いていなければ、今頃どうしているか。どんな大惨事を引き起こしてやるか。私たちにどんな罰を与えてやるか、などとぺちゃくちゃぺちゃくちゃ――」

「それで、国民二人に俺が憎悪されるよう仕向けて、どう良い方向に進むって？」

「わらからないのか、兄上？」ロキは身体をソーの方に向けて声音を落としていたが、その目はエイナールが口走った何かに対してリーフが爆笑した場面を目撃して、満足そうにしている。ソーは弟の言葉の内容に集中しようとした。ロキの手の重みに自分の腕の神経が活発に信号を発信していることに対してではなく。すでに一週間は同じベッドで眠っているというのに、こんな小さな触れ合いがいったいどうやってソーの言葉すら奪うのか。きっと疲労感が限界に来ているに違いない。あるいは緊張しすぎているか。過密なスケジュールに神経が擦り切れているのだ、きっと。「私たちへの共通の憎悪で心が通い合うようになるんだ！共通の敵ができるのだからな。常に共感を抱いている相手を憎むことはできない――いや、できるが、それもやがて薄れ、好感と呼べそうなものに変わっていく。そこまでいくと、今度はなぜ相手をそこまで憎むことができたのかもわからなくなっていって――」

「お前、いったいどこからそんな…」五里霧中のソーが口を挟んだ。「あれが、好感があるように見えるか？俺の知る限り、好感っていうのはああいうのじゃない。ついさっきリーフはエイナールの耳を引き千切ろうとさえしていたのを忘れたのか？自分の耳に走った激痛で気絶してなければ、あれは――待てよ」疑惑の念をもって言葉を切ると、彼は自分の方を見ようともしないロキを食い入るように見つめた。「お前は誰のことを話しているんだ？」

ロキは頬を紅潮させ、彼に激怒した顔を突き付けた。

「さあ、誰のことだろうね！」彼は大きすぎる声で叫ぶと、弾かれたように両手を上げていた。付近に立っていた数人が驚いて周囲に視線を走らせている。誰もいないはずの部屋の隅からいきなり大声がしたのだから。ソーはロキの肩に軽く手を置いて、別の場所に移動しようとしたが、一瞬後には鋭く息を吸って手を放していた。ロキの目が光ったかと思うと、ソーの手の下で彼の革服が燻るような熱を持ったのだ。痛みに顔を顰め、火傷した手を庇うように持ち、ソーはロキが声を抑えるよう祈った。ロキは吐き捨てるように続けた。「ああ、いったい私は誰のことを話しているんだと思う？いったいどこで私は、こんなことが可能なのだと知ったと思う？兄弟であるはずの相手を憎むことがどれほど簡単なことか。それと同時に愛することが馬鹿みたいに簡単で、年月が過ぎるにつれてこの二つの感情が複雑に絡み合って――」

「わかった、わかった。言いたいことはわかったから。別にまた劇の台本を執筆する必要はない」ソーも吐き捨てるように言い返した。ロキは憤慨して顔を背け、鋭く手を動かした。その動作に、ソーは背中に何やら恥ずかしい絵が貼り付けられているような気がしてならなかった。あるいは『蹴ってくれ』と書かれた紙きれとか。

「あの演劇はあんたのためのものじゃない」ロキは苛立ちも露わに言った。「兄上の目に留まるはずがなかったんだ」

「それならアスガルドの民衆の前で一日何度も、それも数カ月に及ぶ上演をするんじゃなかったな。だからお前は――」そこまで言って、ソーはロキが胸の前できつすぎるくらいに腕を組み、コインを落としたら跳ね返るのではと思うほど肩を怒らせていることに気がついて、深呼吸をした。ロキとの間にできた、この脆い休戦状態が成立してからというもの、ソーはロキを誤って傷つけないよう気をつけていた。今それを故意にやるのは、あまりに愚かなことだった。

「つまり、俺が言いたいのは、素晴らしいってことだ」ソーは唐突に言った。「これはとても良い考えだったし、お前に手伝ってもらってよかった。ありがとう」

ロキは彼を凝視した。それから隠しカメラを探すかのように周囲に視線を走らせる。

「気分は大丈夫か？」ロキは困惑して尋ねた。「誰かに監視されているのか？」

「お前なあ。俺が恩知らずみたいな態度を取るな」ソーは頬に熱が上るのを感じながら、言った。「以前もお前に感謝くらいしてきただろう」

「まあな。もっとも、そういう時は、その後すぐにたいてい私たちのどちらかが相手を殺そうとしてきたと思うんだが」ロキは用心深く告げたが、少なくとも泣きそうになっていることを誤魔化すために手近の鋭い物体でソーを刺そうとする様子は見受けられない。

「行って、立ち上がるのを手伝ったほうがいいか？」何を言ってよいか分からず、しばしの緊張した沈黙の後、ソーが提案した。結局、ロキがソーの腕に手を置いていたのは二分にも満たなかった。たったそれだけの時間でソーはロキを怒らせてしまったのだ。疲労を感じずにはいられない。二人の間に生まれた不穏な空気は、普段よりも早く、そして普段と違って暴力に頼ることなく、落ち着きはしたが。

「せっかくいい仕事をしたのに、無駄にするつもりか？」ロキは小馬鹿にして言った。背後で手を組み、リーフとエイナールに視線を戻す。少年二人は互いを見ようとはしなかったが、憎悪に燃える双眸で何やら熱く罵詈雑言を口走っていた。「放っておけ。自分たちで何とかするだろう。それこそ、絆を生む体験になるさ。だいたい、兄上は温室近くで起きた局所的漏電のことで、整備士たちを手伝うって言ってなかったか？」

「しまった！」ソーは慌てて駆け出した。

＊＊＊ 

倫理や実施上の配慮点などといった恣意的なものに邪魔されることなく、ロキの策略は継続していった。六日目、顔面蒼白で非常に居心地悪そうな表情を浮かべたリーフとエイナールが浴場から脚を引きずりながら出てくるところを目撃したソーは、そろそろ本気で彼らが可哀想になってきていた。

「絆を生む経験だ」ソーが何かを言える前に、ロキが軽やかに言い聞かせてきた。そして、彼を通路で呼び止めた誰かに頼み事をされたり、時刻を聞かれたりする前に、ロキは兄のベルトを掴み、昼寝を強要するために寝室まで引きずっていった。

「兄上がいつも人に時間を割いているからこうなるんだぞ」ソーの部屋に辿りつくなり、ロキが言った。ソーが常に国民への献身に費やす時間に比例して、ロキは兄が脳細胞を失いつつあるのではないかと疑惑を抱いているようだ。今回ばかりはロキが怠けてごろごろしているのではなく、立場が逆転したかのようだった。ソーがベッドに横たわり、ぼんやりとロキを観察している。ロキは何かを探しているのか、部屋中をひっくり返していた。「兄上が少しでも謎めいた空気を纏っていれば、臣民に毎日、気の置けない友人と二十分の世間話をする勢いで気軽に声をかけられるなんてこともないんだ。あんたと話すためには、もっと苦労させないと。くそ！私の杖、いったい何処にいった！？絶対ここに置いたと思ったのに――」

「なんとかできないのか、これで――」ソーが怠そうに手を上げて、ロキが魔法を使う時の動きをまねた。

「もうやった、これで――」ロキも苛立ったように同じ動作をみせる。「何かに引っ掛かっているのかも」

彼は床に敷き詰められたガラクタの山を睨みつけている。ソーの床で、ソーの部屋だ。ロキには自分の部屋があったはずだが、ソーはそこを訪れた記憶もなければ、それが存在している証拠すら見たことがない事実に思い至っていた。

ロキは何か重い物を引っ張っている様で、それを足でどかすと、ガッシャンと不穏な音を立てたが、大事な物ならば、こんな時のためにロキがすでに壊れないように守護の魔法をかけているはずだ。だからソーは頭を持ち上げようともしなかった。

「リーフとエイナールのことだが、いつまであの二人を繋いでおく必要があると思う？」眠たげに尋ねる。「あまり長くあの状態でいさせては、いずれ共依存するようになると思うぞ。そうなっては、別の問題がでてしまう」

「あと数日もあれば充分だと思う」ロキが言った。「ちゃんと頭に浸透するまで、時間をかけるんだ。もっとも、私が思っていたよりも早く、お互いを受け入れ始めているようだが」

「そうだな。ここ数日、殴り合っていない！」ソーは目を閉じたまま、顔の筋肉を最小限に動すだけだったが、なるべく張り切ったような声で言った。「互いの後ろポケットに手を突っ込んでいるのは、ちょっとみっともないが、概ね皆が仲良くやることの重要性を示すことができただろう。それに、いい話だと思わんか？昨日、誰かが夕食の席で話していたんだ。敵対する家同士に引き裂かれた少年二人。アスガルドの危機に手を取り合う。もしかすると、これから数世代先にも語り継がれる話になるかもしれん」

顔は疲れ切っていて抗議したが、この思考はソーを笑顔にさせた。彼が最終的には、人々が思っていたよりも賢明な王だったと評価された話が後世に語り継がれることを想う。若い頃に飲んだくれて暴れまわったという話をされるよりは余程いい。

「ああ、そうだな」ロキがぶつぶつと言った。「優秀なアスガルドの民の評価を気にすることを忘れてはいけない」

その皮肉はソーに、あと少しで優秀なアスガルドの民が何を考えているのかを職業上気にしなければならない時間に遅れそうになっていることに気づかせた。

「起きなきゃだめだ」ソーは自分の声で発せられたその言葉を聞き、その場に横たわったまま身動き一つしなかった。「俺は――やらなきゃならんことがある。いろいろ」

「ふーん」ロキが疑わしそうにした。「どの、いろいろなんだ、それは？」

「十分でオフィス・アワーだ」ソーは呻き、ミョルニルを持ち上げた時よりも苦労して上体を起こした。あと一分前後でベッドから出られるかもしれない。

「なぜそう呼ぶんだ？」ロキが訊いた。「前から訊こうと思っていたんだ。意味が解らない。オフィスで働いているわけでもない。ミッドガルドの馬鹿みたいな言い回しの中で、拾ってきたのがそれとは――」

「ジェーンが使っていたんだ。彼女の生徒たちがアドバイスを貰おうと訪ねてくる時に、そう表現していた」ソーはロキの声に覆いかぶさるように、声音を大きくした。首をコキコキ鳴らしている。「適切な言葉だと思ったんだ」

「適切、ね」ロキは懐疑的に繰り返した。脱ぎっぱなしのズボンを嫌そうに摘み上げ、その下を確認したが、そこで興味のあるふりを一切放棄して、壁に寄り掛かる。ロキは無関心を大っぴらにしたような何気ない声音で尋ねた。「結局、ジェーンとは何があったんだ？」

「彼女は俺が与えられる以上のものに値した」ソーは淡々と答えた。「俺が与えられる以上の時間、もっと気にかけてやることも、ただ単に――もっとだ」彼女が彼に見せた憐みの表情を思い出し、笑って顔に手をやった。「彼女は言っていた。まるで、すでに結婚している男と一緒にいるようだと。俺のことは深く愛していたが、自分を安売りすることはできない、とな」

ロキの口が僅かに引き攣った。

「それで、ジェーンの想像の中であんたは誰と結婚していたというんだ？」彼は慎重に制御した声音で尋ねた。

「アスガルドだろうな」ソーは当惑気味に答え、顔を顰めた。「彼女は理論上の話をしているのだと思ったんだが。あるいは、アベンジャーズのことかもしれんな！あいつらのことは好きだ」

「あ、そう」ロキは無表情でそう言っただけだった。それから数分経ち、小さな物音を立てながらガラクタの中で探し物を再開すると、ソーはその音を背景に、座ったまま眠ってしまう。その様子を見たロキが疑惑を込めて口を開いた。「兄上は最後にいつ、きちんと眠った？いつも以上にぼんやりとしているようだが」

「昨日だ」ソーが思い出させるように言った。目を見開き、すぐ部屋の明るさに眇める。眼帯を外した眼窩を苛立たしげに擦りながら、サイドテーブルに手を伸ばす。確か眼帯をそこに置いたはずだった。そちらを見もせずに手で探り出した。「お前ここにいたじゃないか。憶えていないとは驚いた」

「あんたは私が寝た後に入ってきて、私が起きる前に出ていった」ロキが言った。「兄上がちゃんとシーツに触れたのかどうかさえわからない」

「ならば、今夜はきちんと触れてやるさ」ソーは快活に告げると、伸びをして唸りながらベッドから立ち上がった。そのまま体を引きずるようにして、その無感動な顔を近くで見るためにロキに近寄った。そして、まるで隙間を満たす必要があるはずの、奇妙な瞬間があった。二人のどちらかが、互いを凝視する以外の何かをするべき瞬間が。だが、その瞬間は過ぎた。ロキが背を向けて苛立たしげに舌を鳴らしていた。ソーはその肩を軽く叩いて部屋を出た。

「では、やはりロキはあなたに対して影響力を持っているのですな」ソーが玉座に到着するなり、ヘイムダルが最初に言った言葉がそれだった。いつもの静かで低い声音で呟くだけだったが、的を射ていた。いつこの話題が上るだろうかと、ソーも考えていたのだ。

彼は髭を撫でながら、この会話を持つ前にもっと睡眠を貪っておけばよかったと後悔していた。

「影響力なんぞない」彼は抗議すると、ヘイムダルの目を避けて首の後ろをガシガシと掻いた。列を成して待っている臣民らは苛立ちを見せ始めているようだが、向こう側の壁沿いに集まった見物人の存在も無関係ではないだろう。どかりとベンチに座り、飛び出しナイフでリンゴの皮を剥くヴァルキリーの隣に腰かけたコーグが元気よく彼に手を振っている。かれこれ数週間も時間通りに出席しているというのに、彼女は未だソーを笑うために来ていると主張していた。だが、ソーには彼女が関心を抱いていることに気がついていた。ある意味、当然のことかもしれない。長くアスガルドから姿をくらませていた彼女だったが、こうして戻ってきた今、国の存続を願っているのだ。

それか、本当に王となったソーが間抜けをさらすのを笑うためにいるのかもしれなかったが。少なくとも、ペンとメモ帳を手に王政が必ず失敗する理由と題したパンフレットを作成するためのメモを取るコーグは、ソーが間抜けなことをしなくても、注意深く見守ってくれている気がした。

ハルクはヴァルキリーの足元に座りこみ、彼女の膝を突いてはリンゴの切れ端をせがんでいた。十分もすれば、退屈してどこか別の場所へ移動して、子供たちのジャングルジムと化すだろうとソーは踏んでいた。

「リーフとエイナールについてロキが提案をし、あなたはそれを実行した。民衆の目にも留まったようです」ヘイムダルが穏やかに言った。その目にはからかうような光、というには鋭すぎる何かが宿っていた。「他に何と言えばよろしいでしょうか？」

ソーは溜息をつくと、広間に集まった人々に聞こえないよう、部屋の隅まで移動すると、ヘイムダルに続くよう指示する。彼は一瞬躊躇ったように足踏みしてから、ソーの近くに寄った。

「俺に言わせれば、俺とロキの会話は極めて個人的なものだということと、頼まれもしないのに首を突っ込むのは、お前らしくないということだ」ソーは声を落として告げた。ヘイムダルは何も言わず、特に懲りた素振りも見せない。とはいえ、ソーもそれを期待してはいなかった。ソーにはできなかった、ヘラから民衆を守るという責務を果たし、その責任が彼の手から離れた後も、こうして人々を見守っているというのは、彼の気概の表れだ。権力の抑制と均衡を保つために、ヘイムダルの用心深い目ほど優秀なものはないだろう。特に、それにヴァルキリーとハルクを合わせた頭脳と筋力が加わればなおのこと。「ロキの提案は良かったし、俺だってあいつが悪意あって行動していたんだと思ったら、受け入れなかった。この船で嫌われ者だったとしてもな、ヘイムダル、あいつは馬鹿ではない。賢明な弟の助言に耳すら貸さないなんて、それこそ愚かなことじゃないか」

ロキの助言が賢明だとは思っていない様子のヘイムダルは、その感想を顔に出さないために苦労しているようだ。

「それに」ソーは溜め息をついて続けた。「いいか？俺もお前も、ロキが過去に過ちを犯したのはわかってる。いや、待て、わかってる。わかってるぞ。控えめに言ってるってことは、うん、わかってる。だがな、あいつは戻ってこなくていい時に、戻ってきたんだ、ヘイムダル。俺はあいつをサカールに置いていった時、無条件で自由にさせてやったんだ。あいつを俺たちの元に引き戻す要素は何もなかったのに、あいつはそれでも戻ってきたんだ」

「あなた以外の要素はなにも」ヘイムダルはソーをまっすぐ見据えて言った。その視線がどれほど遠くまで届くのか、ソーに知らしめるかのような眼差しだった。

ソーは手を広げ、目を丸くして、できるだけ無垢な表情を作ったが、彼のような長身で大きな図体ではあまり効果がなかった。こういう懇願の仕草はいつだってロキの方が得意であった。たとえ、それを見せる時の九十五パーセントはただのフェイクだとしても。

「その動機はそれほど重要か？理由がなんだったにしろ、温かく歓迎されることはないと分かっていながら、あいつは戻ってきたんだ。俺のためだっていうなら――あいつを安定させておくのは俺ってことでいいじゃないか」

ヘイムダルが呆れた顔をするまであと二秒といったところか。同時に、笑みを浮かべるのを抑えているようにも見える。ソーは勇気づけられたように続けた。「あいつが何か悪戯を考えてないと保証はできない。それは、まあ、あいつを知ってる奴はわかるだろう。だが、俺がやったことであいつが戻ってきたというんなら、その居場所を失いたくないってことだろう？助けてくれるなら、理由などどうでもよくないか？」

「大抵、ロキの助けには高額の値札が取り付けられていますが」ヘイムダルが思案げに言うと、ソーは思わず小さく首肯していた。もっとも、ロキが彼の傍に留まってくれるならば、言い値を支払う気があった。「それに、彼の気が変わったことは以前にもあります」

「俺だって、あったさ」ソーが直ちに言った。「それに、ロキはここに来てから俺に何の要求もしてないぞ。おそらく、あいつはただ――」そこまで言って、ソーは言葉を切った。たとえ、ヘイムダルの疑念を晴らすためだとしても、ロキについてそこまで明かすことはしたくなかった。彼に配慮をしない者に対して、ロキがただ一人でいたくないのだと、ロキがいつでもソーへのアクセスを欲しがっているようだと、そんなことは言えない。今回に限って、ロキはそれ以上のことは考えておらず、本当に裏で策を巡らせているのではないのだと、ソーはそう信じていた。その考えは口に出して言うどころか、追及して考えることすら憚られた。「あいつはただ、またアスガルドの一員になりたいだけなんだ。ヘイムダル、あいつはお前が思っているほど移り気ではない。それに、俺たちはどちらももう子供じゃないし、阿呆な若者というわけでもない」一拍置いて続ける。「今は、もう少し大人になった阿呆だ」

これにはヘイムダルも一瞬だけ笑みを見せていた。その瞬間を見逃さず、ソーは温もりと説得力のある声音に変えた。

「つまりな、ヘイムダル。あいつは俺に良いアドバイスをくれたんだ。必ずしも良いことばかりに使ってきたわけではないにしろ、あいつが聡明であることは、周知の事実だ。あいつが力を貸してくれると信じることができれば、全員が得をする。正直、今はどんな助けでも欲しい。そうだろう？」

ヘイムダルの表情は、コインがどちらの面に倒れるか決めかねているように、定まらなかった。だが、しばしの黙考のあと、彼は頷いていた。

「あなたが民衆に損害が出ても構わずに、ロキの言いなりになっているのではないと。まあ、満足のいく答えでした」とだけ言って、僅かに頷いた。ソーは少し待ったが、彼がそれ以上何も言わないので、参ったように笑った。なんだか、レースで優勝したのに、トロフィーの代わりに参加賞を貰ったかのような気分だった。

「それは良かった」ソーは笑い、ヘイムダルの背を軽く叩いた。「誤解がとけてなによりだ」

「しかし」ヘイムダルが穏やかに続ける。「残念ながら、この船でロキの存在に不安を呈するのは、なにも私だけではありません」

「なんだって？」ソーは不意打ちを食らったように呻いた。

「陛下」女の声が間に割り込んだ。ソーが振り向くと、緩いズボンに丈の長いフード付きのシャツを着た長身の女が立っていた。その金髪は頭皮に近いところまで刈り上げられている。見ているだけで、ソーは痛みに耐えなければならなかった。なぜ野蛮なまでに髪を短くする必要があるのだろうか。

彼女が期待を込めて微笑むので、ソーの脳味噌はどこからともなく名前を引っ張り出した。

「ギルダ」彼は少し大きすぎる声で言って、その名が正解であることを願った。相手の微笑が深められたのを見て、安堵する。「レイノール家のギルダ。ああ、よく憶えている」本当は全然憶えていないのだが、彼女がそれを知る必要はない。「今日の要件はなんだ？」

ギルダの笑顔が消え、その目はヘイムダルをちらりと見やってから、ソーに戻された。ソーは不安のあまり、胃が痛くなってきた。ロキの存在が人々にそれほどの不満の種を撒き散らしているのだろうか。そのせいで論争が巻き起こってしまえば、ソーはどうすればいいか分からなくなる。ヘイムダルへの説明に使った言葉の半分も彼女には通用しない。ロキの言いなりになっているのではないと、彼女に如才なく説明するのは難しい。だいたい、不公平だ。どちらがどちらの言いなりになるかは、日による。

「船にロキが乗っていることに対して、不安があると？」玉座として使われている椅子に腰を下ろしながら彼は優しく問うた。ギルダは黙って彼に慎重な眼差しを向けている。「気持ちはわからないでもない。なにしろ、長い間ロキがあのようにして民衆を騙していたのだからな。しかし――」

「あれがロキだということは知っていました」ギルダは涼し気な声音で言った。ソーは驚いて彼女を凝視する。

「あれが…ロキだと知っていた」ソーはゆっくりと、オウム返しに言った。

ギルダの視線は、まるで彼が特別愚鈍な種の家畜でも見るようなものになった。

「失礼ですが、陛下」彼女は切り出すが、その歪められた口元を見るに、それほど失礼とは思っていないようだった。「かつてあれほど主神が舞台芸術に関心と労力を費やしたことはありませんでした。それも、年次の国勢調査をお忘れになったり、酔った兵士が演習を強行して武具の半数を破壊してしまうほど、国軍の管理を怠惰になされてしまうほどに熱中して」

彼女の声があまりに無味乾燥としていたので、語尾の方になるとソーは爆笑してしまわないよう、唇を噛んでいなければならなかった。ギルダは一拍置いて、礼儀作法を保つことを完全に諦めたようだ。

「それに、ずいぶんとたくさんの銅像や宴会もありましたし」と指摘する。「ほとんどローブを纏っただけの恰好をしていたんですよ」

ソーはそれらの言葉を深く考慮するような表情を顔に貼りつけたが、彼女の話には何の反論もできないことはわかっていた。あの時、ロキに騙されていたことを理解するまでに、彼は五分とかからなかった。兄よりも民衆を騙す方が得意だったのだろうと思っていたのだが、どうやら違ったようだ。

ソーは顔をしかめた。

「知っていたのなら、なぜ助けを求めるなり、密かに集まって反乱を起こすなりしなかったんだ？」

そこまで言ったとたんに、ソーは言葉を切った。民衆が嫌う王に対して反乱を起こすこと自体、軽々しく奨励するのはあまり良い考えではないかもしれない。

ギルダの目が楽しげに輝いたので、おそらく彼女はすでにそのことを考慮していたようだ。とりあえず、ソーはこれを置いておくことにした。

「率直に申し上げてもよろしいでしょうか、陛下」彼女が言うと、ソーはすでに充分率直だと思うが、と口にするのを抑えないといけなかった。彼は頷く。

「ミッドガルドの人々を虐殺するつもりでいた王に反論したり、政府転覆を狙うのは賢くないと思ったのです」彼女は滑らかな口調で続けた。ソーが居心地悪そうにしていることには気づいていないようだ。「ロキに調子を合わせている間、彼は無害に見えましたが、その謀略を邪魔してしまえば、いつまで無事でいられるかもわからなかったのです」そして、苦笑いをする。「それに、それほど悪い謀略でもなかったですし」

「無害、ね」ソーは口の中でもごもごと言った。「そうか」

「あの演劇だって、結構好きになりましたし」ギルダは助け舟を出すように言った。

「だが、今」ソーは胸が悪くなるような気分で口を開いた。「アスガルドがロキの統治から解放され、俺の元に移された今になって、お前たちはこの案件を俺に持ち掛けに来た、と？」

ソーが僅かに声を荒げたので、ヘイムダルは彼を横目でちらっと見た。それに気づいたソーは頬の内側を噛んでそれ以上言うのを抑えた。彼は正当な案件を持ち掛けてきた民に喧嘩腰に対応する王になってはいけない。そんなことをすれば、民衆は彼に何も相談することはなくなり、隠れて彼を呪うようになるだろう。そんなことで、自分の治世の出だしで躓きたくはなかった。

ただ、彼はこの日、すでに一度この会話を持ったばかりである。また同じ会話を持つよりは、どこか別の場所へ行って雷の力で何かをメッタ打ちにしてやりたかった。特に、ギルダを凝視しているにもかかわらず、彼の目にはヴァルキリーの嫌味な笑顔が浮かぶほどなのだから。

「今やそれなりの人数の国民が、ロキをこの船に留まらせることを不安に思っているのです、陛下」ギルダは見事な均衡を保ちながら告げた。「彼は嘘をつき、相手を騙すことでのみ、世界を渡り歩いてきました。それに、主神ご自身も彼を信用していませんでした」

「お前にそんなことはわからない」ソーは低い声で言った。彼は、玉座で前のめりになって座っていたことに気がつくと、強制的に背を後ろにやり、柔らかい光を放つ肘掛けに穏やかに手を置いた。

「彼はオーディンご自身がミッドガルドで衰弱していく間も、主神に成りすましていたのですよ」ギルダは食いしばった歯の間から搾り出すように言った。「このことからしても、そう推測するには充分な――」

「父上はロキを愛していた」ソーが遮る。できるだけ穏やかな声音になるよう努力したが、おそらく、まったく穏やかではない。「父上はあいつの落ち度を受け入れていたし、俺もそうだ。俺の前であいつを侮辱することは許さない」

ヴァルキリーが「オーマイゴッド」か何かを呟いたのが聞こえたが、実際に何を言ったのかは彼女が顔を覆い隠しているため、わかりにくかった。ハルクは哄笑しているが、ソーの言葉よりはヴァルキリーの反応に対して笑っているようだった。どちらにしても、この気まずい雰囲気の助けにはならない。

「ええ」ギルダは一言ずつ区切るように言った。「そのこともありますね」

ソーは顔をしかめた。

「どういう意味だ？」

彼女の顎の筋肉が固くなり、その目がまたもヘイムダルにチラリと向けられた。

「民衆の間で噂されているのは――考えられているのは――ロキが再び私たちを裏切るかどうかについて、あなたでは公正なご判断ができないのではないかと、そう言われています、陛下」と告げたギルダは明らかに、とても慎重に言葉を選んでいた。

「おれが公平ではないと？」ソーは唖然とした。「ロキを戦争犯罪でアスガルドまで連行したのは俺だぞ。あいつを鎖にまでかけて」

「では、この質問にお答えいただけますか、陛下。彼が脱獄した時、あなたは弟を再度投獄するために、どれほどの努力をなさいましたか？」ギルダは片方の眉を上げて、滑らかな声で尋ねた。「また、そもそもロキがどうやって脱獄したのかも、明確ではないようですが」

ソーは口を開いて、すぐまた閉じる。席でむずむずと体を動かす衝動を抑えた。

「だと思いました」ギルダが言う。そして、彼女は初めて少し居心地悪そうにした。まるで、次の言葉を言いたくないかのように。「それに、まだもう一つ、ええ」

彼女は控えめな咳をすると、ソーに期待を込めた眼差しを向ける。

「何だ？」ソーは不思議そうに尋ねた。

ギルダは躊躇っているようだ。

「しまった」ヘイムダルが呟いた。それはギルダが嘆願を始めて以降、彼が初めて発した言葉だった。ヴァルキリーは大爆笑しており、ソーが彼女の方を向くと、謁見のために並んでいた人々の幾らかがニヤニヤと笑っていたり、面白そうに成り行きを見守っていた。ソーは、この会話をこの場で持つべきではなかったと思い至った。そして、ギルダの不快感の表情に隠された満足そうな眼の光を見て、彼女を実に見くびっていたのだと思い知らされた。

「なんだ？」ソーは沈黙に耐えられず、慎重に尋ねた。「誰も話して――」

「いくつか、報告があがっています」ギルダは続ける。その声音には説明しなければならないということに、不愉快な色があった。「夜、ロキが陛下と寝室を共にしているという」

「あー」ソーは口を開いたが、弁解のしようがないことに思い至る。弁解が必要になる時など来ないと思っていたのだから。「まあ、それは、つまり、それは。これとは無関係じゃないかと、そう思う」

部屋に集まった民衆の間をざわざわと懐疑の声が駆け抜け、ヴァルキリーは改めて爆笑している。ソーは歯を噛みしめた。明日は訓練場で彼女を叩きのめしてやる、とソーは考えたが、その脳裏では、彼女と模擬戦を始めてから二週間もたっているが、たったの一度も彼女に勝利したことはないのだから、そう簡単に勝てるものか、と別の声もした。

「いや、だから」ソーは何か良い弁解はないだかと、必死になって言った。「それは関係なくて、俺たちは別に――」

「それらの噂に真実が含まれているかどうかは別として」ギルダは彼の声を覆うように遮って言った。「ロキが負債だということに変わりはなく、陛下におかれましては、明確な頭で事実を検討されることができなくなっておられる可能性も否定できません。ですが、陛下のせいだと言っているのではありません。なにしろ」その声音があまりに優しかったので、彼女の顔を見ていなければ、ソーは続く言葉が致死量の毒を含んでいることに気がつかなかったかもしれない。「頭を明確にさせることができるのならば、それは恋ではありませんもの。ねえ？」

ソーの目が憤慨に見開かれる中、ギルダは黙して彼を見つめていた。その唇はかすかな笑みの形を刻んでおり、他の者たちから見えない角度に顔を傾けているのが、なおいただけない。ソーは閉口した。

「そなたの懸念は熟考しておく」と、ソーは食いしばった歯の間から声を絞り出した。

ギルダは膝を曲げる婦人の会釈をすると、出口へ向かってまるで優雅に滑るように出ていった。明らかに、非常に悦に入っており、誇って当然だろう。なにしろ、彼女の立ち去った後、部屋に集まった人々は互いに囁き合い、この調子では地球に着くまでずっと噂され続けるだろう。

ソーは残りの時間を霞の中で過ごしたような気分だった。それは民衆の懸案をすべて聞き終えるまで続いた。ヘイムダルは船のパトロールに出るため暇を告げ、途中、軽微な軽罪を見つけては、犯人を問い詰めに向かう。すると、室内に残ったのはソーと、ベンチに座ったコーグとヴァルキリーのみとなった。ハルクは三十分ほど前に飽きて、調子っぱずれに歌いながら通路をドシドシと歩き去っていた。

「まあ」ヴァルキリーが水を打ったような沈黙を破って言った。「あの人たちを責めることもできないよね」

ソーに睨みつけられると、彼女は反省の色なく肩を竦めていた。

「悪いけど、事実だし。あの子は確かに戦犯でしょ」

「そのこと自体が問題ならば、ここまで気にならない」ソーは憤慨して言った。「だが、あの女の顔――あれは個人的な恨みだと思う。ロキが何かやらかしたんだ」

「あら、なんてこと」

「いや、あいつが全般的にやらかしたということではなく、彼女に対して何かをやらかしたに違いないと言ってるんだ！」ソーは怒って言った。「コーグ、俺の気のせいじゃないだろう！？」

「そうだね」コーグが同意する。「でも、何故かなんて、もう関係ないんじゃないかな。全員に聞かれたんだから、今頃船中に行き渡ってるよ」

「彼女の狙い通りにね」ヴァルキリーが思慮深げに言った。「狙いはロキだけど、あなたのことも道連れにするべきだと考えているみたい。正直――」ヴァルキリーはソーに向かって手を翳し、溜め息と共に諦めたようにそれを上下に動かした。「――もう、めちゃくちゃね。あなたの正体、見抜かれてるわ」

「こんなに俺を助けてくれる臣下を持ててなんて幸運なんだ」ソーが言うと、彼女は頬っぺたを真ん丸にしてにっこり笑い返してきた。「本当に、なんて幸運だろう。なんでお前をサカールに置いてこなかったのか、なんて少しも考えてない」

「あたしの助けがなければ、あの惑星から出ることなんてできなかったと、わかってるくせに」ヴァルキリーが鼻を鳴らして言った。「とりあえず、落ち着いて。別にこの世の終わりだなんて言ってないでしょ」

「どういうことだ？」ソーが尋ねる。腹底に沈殿していた重みが少しだけ軽くなった気がする。「何か策でもあるのか？」

ヴァルキリーは彼を無視してコーグにニンマリと笑いかけた。コーグは背後を振り返り、再びヴァルキリーを向く。自分の胸を指差して、『俺っち？』と口の動きだけで言う。

「あたしとおんなじこと考えてる？」ヴァルキリーが尋ねる。

「えーと」コーグは言った。「そうとは言い切れないかな。でもね、俺っちが思うには――」

「俺としては、皆が何を考えているのか教えてほしいと思う」ソーが大声で言った。

「ＰＲキャンペーンよ！」ヴァルキリーは彼に向き直ると、ソーがなんとなく地球のミュージカルで見た覚えのある、両の掌を振る動作をした。彼は口角を下げる。ミュージカルを演じている場合ではないと思った。

彼が全く理解していない顔を向けてくるだけだったので、ヴァルキリーは大仰に溜め息をついた。「あんた、ミッドガルドで役に立つこと何一つ覚えてこなかったの？ロキのイメージ改善が必要なのよ。ちょっとおめかしさせて、緑と金ばっかりの服は控えさせて、幾つかの良い行いをさせて、赤ん坊二人くらいにキスをさせれば完成！民衆は喜ぶし、ソーも喜ぶから、みんなハッピーよ！」

「赤ん坊にキスさせる必要がどこにあるんだい？」コーグが完璧に困惑した様子で尋ねた。「俺っちが考えていたのは、もっとこう――俺らと一緒に仕事や労働をさせたりすることだよ。ロキが思ってるほど偉そうにしてないところを見せるんだ。ロキを赤ん坊に近づけるのは、ちょっとどうかと思う」

「赤ん坊にキスさせようがさせまいが、ロキは絶対に喜ばないな」ソーは言って、弟の顔に浮かぶだろう、子供かと見紛うしかめっ面を想像して、ニヤリと笑った。「特に、緑と金の話は相当嫌がるだろう」

「服装のことと、エアロックから投げ出されるのと、どっちのほうが嫌がると思う？」ヴァルキリーが愉快そうに訊いた。

「わかった、わかった」ソーは言った。するとヴァルキリーとコーグは顔を突き合わせて計画を練りはじめる。はじめは感心するほどの出来栄えだったが、すぐに妙な方向に転び、コーグは船中で良い行いをするロキの絵を描き始め、ヴァルキリーはロキの物真似を始める始末。

ロキへ悪い報せを伝えるために自室へ足を向けてからようやく、ソーは誰も噂の真偽を確かめようとせず、また彼自身、噂を否定する必要があると思いもしなかったことに気がつくのだった。


	2. 第二章

「つまり、私がミッドガルドの大群に八つ裂きにされるのは駄目だが、自国民にはさせようって腹づもりか！」ロキが吐き捨てるように言った。たった今説明したばかりの事とはかけ離れた内容に、ソーは反射的に怒鳴りだしてしまわないよう、腰を下ろしてこめかみを揉まなければならなかった。

「実は、民がお前を八つ裂きにするのを阻止するための計画を練るために数時間費やしたばかりなんだが」平たく指摘すると、ロキを四秒間だけ黙らせることに成功したが、彼はすぐにまた文句を言い始めた。そのまま最初の夕方の鐘が鳴るまで、ソーが再び口を挟むことはできなかった。

「ほら、夕飯の時間だ」と言って、ソーはミョルニルのない状態で可能な限りの最高速度でベッドから飛び上がると、通路の先へと逃げ出した。ミョルニルが恋しくてならない。あれは彼がブーツを履いたままベッドに横たわっても口うるさく言ってこなかったし、床に散らばったものに躓いても爆笑しなかった。

「それに、オーディンは芸術に対する敬意が圧倒的に足りなかった」と、ロキがぶつくさと続けながらついて来て、二人が食堂に足を踏み入れたとたん、百もの視線を一斉に向けられた。ソーがそのことを思い出したのはその時だった。ほんの二時間前に五十人ほどのアスガルド人の前でギルダが大声で指摘した噂の内容のもう半分を。それをロキに伝えることをすっかり失念していたソーは、彼らの視線を受けてその場に凍り付いてしまった。

「なぜ皆私たちを凝視しているんだ？」ロキは冷静に訊いた。「私のことを冷淡な殺戮者だ、独裁者だと思っているのはわかっていたが、それ以外に何かあるのか？」

ソーは与えられた選択肢について考えてみた。人間たちの愛用する電話やタブレット、それに平らで小さな、ピピ、と音を立てる器具を手に入れなかったことは実に残念だと思った。それがあると、こうした危機を前にした時に非常に役立つとジェーンが話していたのだ。たとえば、急いで別の要件に呼び出されないといけない時。あるいは一定の方角に向けて歩き出したのに、本当は逆方向に行かなければいけないのだと悟った時。小さな音を立てる器具にメッセージが入ったふりをし、合点がいったかのような声を周囲に聞こえる程度の音量で上げて、踵を返せば、公衆の面前での恥ずかしい思いを最小限に抑えることが可能になるのだった。

しかし、臣民たちにぽかんとした顔を向けられ、しんと静まり返った食堂の入り口に立ち尽していると、ソーはどれほどの音を立てる器具を持っていようと、避けられない社会的恥が世の中には存在しているのだと思い始めていた。

彼は溜め息をつく。皆が二人がそういう関係にあると思い込んでいるのならば、面子のために、二人に奇異の眼差しを向ける傍観者たちに囲まれたままロキと共に夕食にありついても、あまり意味がない。だいたい、それすらもできないだろう。ロキはソーが説明するまで彼をつつき続け、ソーは囁き声で説明しようとして失敗するだろうから。(「インサイド・ボイス」という、室内で会話をするのに適した声量の概念を初めて彼に紹介したのもジェーンだった。しかし、彼の長身と立派な体躯のせいか、ソーはそれを習得するのに非常に苦労した)

概して言えば、この会話をこの場で持つのは良くないことだろうと思えた。

踵を返すと、彼はロキを引きずり、部屋まで戻るのだった。

「何をそんなに冷や汗を掻く必要がある？」部屋に戻るなり、ロキは文句を言った。通路でも言っていたが、部屋に帰りつく道のりの半分ほどの距離で、ソーが何かに気を取られていることに思い至ったようで、黙り込んでいた。もっとも、直後には残りの距離を、兄が何に気を取られているのか聞き出そうと躍起になっていたが。「なんでみんな私たちのことを見ていていたんだ？なんであそこに残って食事をしないんだ？まさかと思うが、また魔法で何か作り出せって言うんじゃないだろうな。魔法で呼び出した食べ物だと、あんたいっつも腹を壊すじゃないか」

ソーは彼に向き直って口を開いたが、何も言葉が出なかった。当惑しきった状態でロキを凝視する。

「で？」ロキが待ちきれずに促した。「兄上、私はのんびりしていられないんだぞ。ある時点で暴徒に正義の鉄槌を下されにいかなければならないんだ。覚えているか？」

「俺たちが一緒に寝ているって思われていたの、知っていたか？」ソーは唐突に尋ねていた。

「一応、寝てるんだが」ロキは間髪入れずに答えた。

ソーは顔を顰める。

「まあ、そうだが――俺たちは別に――」

ロキは片方の眉を撥ね上げ、ソーは苛立ったように歯を噛みしめ、頬に熱が上っていることに気がついていた。彼らがこの部屋に籠って何をしているのか、民衆が想像しているに違いない行為のイメージが嫌に鮮明に脳裏を駆け巡る。彼の血圧や、ロキと目を合わせることの難しさなど全く気にもせず。どこを見ても安全な気がしない。ロキが美しいことは知っていた。ホワイトノイズのような、概念上の認識として。だが、彼は以前からこんなにも――その瞳はこんなにも――

「何も隠し立てするようなことはない」ソーはほとんど、自分の思考を遮るつもりできっぱりと告げた。「一緒に眠っているだけで、他に何もない」

「ああ」ロキは長い沈黙の後、慎重な声音で言った。その顔は完全な無表情だ。「それは充分承知しているが」

ソーは咳払いをして視線を外した。

「どうやら、他の者たちはそうじゃないらしい。朝、部屋から出ていくお前を見た衛兵がいたらしく、そいつが言い触らしたんだ。俺たちが――その、お前が俺の部屋に泊まったことを。それが今じゃあ、みんな俺たちがヤってると思い込んでる。違うと言っても、誰も俺の言うことを信じてくれない。なぜなら、お前が俺を操る…なあ？」

「冷淡な殺戮者で独裁者だから」ロキが助け舟を出す。

「そういうことだ」と、ソーは夢も希望もない面持ちで言った。

「なんてことだ。私が主催した素晴らしいパーティーの数々を誰も憶えていないのか」ロキはぼやいて、顔を顰めた。「それがどう関係あるのかわからない。私たちが寝ているかどうかはともかく、私たちの間に何らかの合意があることは明白だろう。そうでなければ、今頃あんたは私を投獄しているはずだ。それに抗議することで、彼らは何を得られると思っているんだ？」

「彼らはお前が再び俺たちを裏切る意図がないのだと証明してほしいんだ。トラブルを招いたり、もっと大きな宇宙船を持った奴らに俺たちを売り渡したりしないと」ソーが素っ気なく言って、ロキが唇を引き結ぶと、肩を竦めていた。「そんな目で見るな。あいつらに反論なんてできなかった！お前がサカールで俺を裏切ろうとした直前に、このことについてもう話しただろう。忘れたのか？」

「憶えている」ロキが反射的に言った。「ちょうど、あんたが私を裏切る直前だったとも記憶している」

「その後にお前は俺の元に戻って来て、民衆を守るために隣で戦い、全員を救う道を切り開いてくれたな」ソーが言った。その声音に温もりが滲むのは抑えられなかった。それを聞いてロキは視線を合わせないように目を逸らし、苛立たしげに左右の足に交代で体の重心を移していた。

「他に選択肢がなかった」ロキは平たく言った。

「ああ、そうだ。そう言ってやれば、みんなお前の忠誠心を絶対に信じるだろうな」

「だいたい、誰が抗議したんだ？私を成敗するのに必死になるあまり、この新しい環境に馴染むだけの時間を十分も待てないなんて」

「もう二週間だぞ」ソーが指摘する。「あと、レイノール家のギルダって女だ。そいつとの間に、何かあったのか？」

ロキは表情を歪めた。

「誰かもわからない。私は、アスガルドでもっともつまらない一族の取るに足らない女によって軍法会議にかけられようとしているというのか！？」

「今はもう、それほどつまらない一族でもなくなったようだが」ソーは片方の眉を撥ね上げて言った。「とにかく、お前が彼女を憶えていないとしても、苦情に根拠があると見た方がいい」

ロキは彼を睨みつけた。

「他にどう考えればいい？」ロキは冷罵するように言って、手の仕草ひとつで表現できる程度の皮肉っぽさで自分自身を指し示している。仕草ひとつとはいえ、かなりの力量だった。「まだ私のことを最悪だと思っている様でなによりだ、兄上」

「俺に矛先を向けるんじゃない」ソーは彼に人差し指を突き付ける。どこぞの女教員や子供に歯向かわれた母親に見えるかもしれないことは、気にしないことにした。「これはお前が招いたトラブルなんだから、お前がどうにかしてくれ。ギルダのことは後回しだ。まず、他に着る服はないのか？こう、わかるだろう？」そう言いながら、彼はロキの来ている衣服を指し示した。主にインクのような濃い緑色のレザーに金糸で流れるように円を描く模様が刺繍されたチュニックを着ているが、首元で用途の分からない緑色のビロードの帯が横切っている。ソーにはそれが、彼の首の白さ、その柔らかそうな肌を強調させ、視線をそこに誘導しているように感じられた。

ロキはソーを見つめ、わずかに得意げな笑みを浮かべていたが、咳払いをした。ソーは瞬きをした。「あー、あまり派手じゃない服だ」

「あまり派手じゃない」ロキは軽蔑の念を込めてオウム返しすると、胸の前で腕を組んだ。「なぜ、そんなものが必要になるんだ？」

「ああ」ソーの表情が明るくなると、ロキは今の質問を後悔したように彼を用心深く見上げた。「よくぞ訊いてくれた」

＊＊＊

「家畜」ロキは信じがたい思いでパドックを凝視しながら、平たく言った。小柄な白いヤギが遺伝子組み換えで作られた藁をムシャムシャと咀嚼しながら、彼をぼんやりと凝視している。ロキは体ごとソーに向き直ると、全身から憤怒を放出して、正面から彼を睨みつけた。「私に家畜の世話をしろと言うのか？」

「子供の頃、馬の世話をするのが大好きだったじゃないか」ソーは嘘をついた。彼と離れ離れになっている間にロキが頭を強打し、生まれた時から動物の世話をするのが大嫌いだったことを忘れていてくれないだろうか、と願いながら。

「好きなんかじゃなかった」ロキはソーの夢をことごとく破壊した。「その一秒一秒を心底嫌悪していたし、それはあんたも知っている」

「ああもう、わかったよ」ソーが言った。「どっちにしろお前はやらなきゃいけないんだから、せめて楽しもうと心掛けてはどうだ？」

「どうすれば、ヤギのフンを片付けることを楽しくできるというのか、教えてほしいものだ」ロキが噛みつくように言った。

「お前なら、その方法を見つけられる」ソーは明るい笑みを浮かべて言った。「お前はとても賢いからな。お前の最高の資質のひとつだ。いいか、優しく！人の役に立て！無闇に刺そうとするな！お前に人間性を出してほしいんだ。民衆がお前を見た時に、皆と同じように仕事をして、こういう汚れ仕事も手伝う気があるんだとわかるようにな。お前に些細な不都合をもたらした生き物を片っ端から崩壊させるような奴じゃないんだと知らせるんだ」

「それで、兄上はいつ汚れ仕事とやらを手伝ったりするんだ？」ロキは尋ねると、パドックの柵に両手をついて威圧的に彼に迫った。と言っても、ソーの方が背が高いので、できるだけ威圧的に、と形容したほうが良いか。

「まあ、そのうち俺にも回ってくるさ」ソーは漠然とした答えをやり、ロキが彼を睨み上げ、罵り、うんざりして顔を背ける中、輝かんばかりの笑顔を向け続けていた。この瞬間を台無しにするものなど、文字通りなにもない。人工的に設計された小さなパドックの中で腰に手を置き、ヤギと佇むロキの図は、ソーが死を迎えるその日まで記憶に残ることだろう。そして、願わくば、その記憶をヴァルハラまで持っていきたかった。

「そもそも、なんでこの船にヤギがいるんだ？」ロキは疑問を声に出し、視線を落とす。ヤギはロキのことをとても背が高く活きの良い一本の草と勘違いしているのか、彼に近づいてきていた。ソーはロキの服をレザーやビロードのものから替えるよう説得することに成功していたが、どうやら緑という色だけは諦めるつもりはないようだった。このため、ロキは今、袖口に象牙色のリボンでさりげない結び目をあしらった、気が散るほど身体にぴったりとした暗緑色の亜麻製のスーツを纏っていた。「温室で採れるものから充分な栄養は取れるし、一頭のヤギでは何百人も食わせることなどできない。それに、一頭しかいないのでは、明らかに増殖目的でもない。だいたい、そんなことしても無駄だ。ミッドガルドにヤギがいるのは知ってる。インターネットというもので見たんだ」

「正直、誰かのペットなんじゃないかと思ってる」ソーが言った。「もっとも、だとしたら、まったく世話ができていないがな。何か別のことに気を取られているのか、あるいは戦闘や火の手を逃れ、隠れる場所を求めてヤギが勝手に船に迷い込んだのかもしれないな！」

「こいつにそこまでの知性はないと思うぞ」ロキは言って、彼のズボンの裾に鼻を擦りはじめたヤギから徐々に離れた。

「船にこいつを住まわせるためのパドックがあって良かった。でないと、おそらく厨房に連れ去られていただろうからな」ソーは言って、ヤギがロキをパドックの隅の方まで追いやる様子に深い満足感を覚えるのだった。「俺たちは、この船の元々の目的が長距離の植民地入植のための輸送艦だったのではないかと考えているんだ。おそらく、このパドックは子供たちに動物の世話の仕方を教えるために備わっていたんじゃないかと。そして今は、お前にどうやって他人に親しみを感じさせるかを教えるために使われる」

ロキの憤怒の形相はソーの笑顔を深めるだけだ。ロキは慎重にヤギを避けて回り込むと、ポケットから黒いシルクのリボンを取り出し、頭を傾けて髪を纏めはじめた。

「まだ何か？」頭の後ろで束髪に纏めるのを眺めていたソーにロキが噛みつくように言った。耳の周辺に後れ毛があって、黒く優雅な巻き毛になっていた。眉を片方撥ね上げている。「それとも、辱めを受ける私の姿に心を奪われたか？」

ソーは大仰に顔を顰めた。

「ああ、そうか、お前はこれを辱めと呼ぶんだな」彼はニヤリと笑い、柵に寄り掛かって前のめりになった。「これが辱めなら、あれは何だったんだ？お前が異星人によるミッドガルドの侵略を助け、俺たちにこてんぱんにやられたあの時――おい！」

ヤギが彼の指先に噛みつこうとした瞬間に、彼はその場を飛びのいた。おまけに彼に向って脅しかけるように歯を見せると、ヤギはトコトコととロキの元へ戻った。ロキは驚いたのが半分、快く感じたのが半分で、その頭を極めて慎重に撫でた。

「いい子だ」ロキはソーにも聞こえるようにぶつぶつと言った。「お前をヘラと名付けよう」

＊＊＊

それから五分経った頃、ロキは幻影のクローンを作りだすようになり、彼に課せられた義務を実際にやらずに済ますようになった。ソーは船の所々で勃発した小さな喧嘩の仲裁をするために一日中駆けまわっていたが、その間に最低三人のロキを見かけていた。一人はヤギのヘラに手ずからエサを与えようと奮闘するロキ。一人はレベルⅭで驚いて固まっている係員の横で葡萄を試食するロキ。そしてもう一人はレベルＢで水を濾過するためのパイプに詰まった何かを取り出そうと、意識を集中させているロキ。

ソーは足を止め、このロキの様子を通路の曲がり角に隠れて窺った。ロキはフィルターの前で顔を顰め、指先から出てくる淡い青に光る魔法で何かを引っ張り出そうとしている。やがて、小さな石の彫刻が鉄格子の向こうから転げ出て、パイプの中を再び水が音を立てて流れ出し始めた。満足そうに微笑むと、パイプの中の彫刻がチカリと瞬き、次の瞬間にはロキの手の平の上で宙に浮かんでゆっくりと回転していた。周囲にいた乗組員たちは互いに複雑な視線を送っている。ロキの魔術に対し、感心するべきか、恐れるべきか判断がつかないといったところか。

「それはお前のつもりなのか？」ソーは身を隠していたことを忘れ、ロキの手元にある彫刻をもっとよく見てみようと、彼に歩み寄った。「なんだか、角の兜まで彫ってあるようだが」

「私に決まっているだろう」ロキはソーに声を掛けられても驚いた様子を見せず、呆れた顔をしていた。

「頭も大きいな。そこはよく似ている」

「黙ってろ」ロキは熱量の感じられない声音で言った。「私の劇が上演される度に販売したんだ。言っておくが、人気商品だったんだからな」

「そして、今はパイプに詰まるようになったと。誇りに思うといい」

ソーはロキの手を引いて職員たちの耳が届かないところまで向かった。ロキは柄にもなく穏やかにその後に続き、ソーの手を振り払おうともしなかった。温和な態度でソーを見つめ、その唇には幽かな笑みが刻まれていた。

「お前が本物だとわかったのは、クローンにはお前みたいに実際に魔術を操ることができないからだ」ソーが静かに告げる。「仕事を早く終わらせるためにいくつもクローンを作るのは論外だ。民衆に本物のお前がベッドに横になって何かの冒険譚を読みながらアーモンドチョコレートを頬張っているかもしれない、なんて疑いを抱かせるわけにはいかないんだ――」

「でも兄上、本当の私って何なんだ？」ロキが物憂げに言った。指をパチンと鳴らすと、ロキを象った彫刻に命が吹き込まれ、ソーに対して失礼なジェスチャーをし始める。明確に指が分かれているわけではないので、微妙にそれと思われる仕草を繰り返しているだけだったが。ソーが顔を顰めると、ロキはニヤリと笑っていた。「クローンの全員が私であり、私もクローンの一人ひとりと同一なのだと論じることもできる。あんたのお大事なモータルどもの誰かがそれを題材にしたポエムを書いたくらいだ――確か随分と派手でけばけばしいやつだった――『僕は多を内包する』とかなんとか、思い上がった文句が入った――」

「お前が多くを内包する時間なんてないんだ」ソーは声を大きくしてロキの言葉を遮った。しかし、そういう反応を返すと、ロキのにやついた笑みは余計に悪辣なものに変わるのだった。「本物の労働をしなくて済むようにクローンばかりを向かわせていれば、そのうち民衆に気づかれ始めるし、そうなればお前の印象はさらに悪化するからな」

「でも、このほうが一度にたくさんの仕事をこなせるんだぞ」ロキが指摘する。舌を鳴らして彫刻の動きを止めると、それを拾い上げてポケットにしまった。それからその場に立ち尽したまま、大きな目をさらに丸くしてソーを上目遣いで見つめてきた。そうすることで、彼らが何の話をしていたかソーが忘れることを期待して。(これは過去一回だけ効いてしまったことがある。最高でも、二回だけだ。おそらく)「それに、以前から私が魔法を使う姿は度々目撃されている」

「以前はお前が真面目に仕事をこなす、責任ある社会の一員であると証明しようとしてなかっただろう」ソーは素早く切り返した。

唐突にロキの眼が眇められた。ソーが一呼吸終えるまでに、彼から陽気な気配が消え去っていた。

「そうだ。なぜなら、彼らは皆私にはそれが不可能だと決めてかかっていたのだから」噛みつくように言って、彼は掴まれた手を激しく振って、ソーの手から逃れた。

ソーは反射的に喉を突いて出そうになった返答の数々を呑み込み、慎重に押し込めた。ロキの強張った肩の線や、ギラギラと反抗的に煌めくその瞳を眺めやりながら、ソーはしばし思案に耽った。今回のこの計画がロキをどれだけイライラさせることになるか、もっとよく考えるべきだった。発案当初はいくつかの問題を同時に解決する良案だと思っていたのだが――なんせ、することがなくてロキはかなり詰まらなさそうにしていたし、それはつまりあと数日も経てば、本物のトラブルを発生させていたことを意味している。それに、たとえどれほど疑わしい人物からのものでも、人手の足りない船の生活において、労働力が増えるのはありがたいのだった。

悪戯の神であるロキは人々に疑惑の目を向けられることに慣れているはずだったが、だからと言って彼がそのことについて文句を言ってこなかったためしはなかった。

「ロキ。俺たちにはお前が必要なんだ」やがて、ソーが言った。ロキの虚栄心に働きかけて失敗に終わることはほとんどない。ロキはぐるりと大仰に目を回し、胸の前で腕を組んだが、少なくとも足を踏み鳴らして立ち去ろうとはしなかった。「そのうち、皆考えを改めるさ。民はただ、お前が機会があり次第、裏切るわけじゃないんだと説得されればそれでいいんだ」

「こんなことをしていて、どうやってそれを証明するというんだ？」ロキは尋ねて、やっと彼を見た。その問いかけはソーが思っていたよりも哀れっぽく、ロキの目も本心から困り果てたように大きく見開かれており、ソーはその衝撃からただちに立ち直れなかった。「いくらこんなことをしても、私を見る他人の視線が変わるとは思えない。ほんのちょっと雑用をこなせば、私の過去は帳消しにされるとでも言うのか？いくらなんでも、民の記憶力はそこまで悪くないぞ、兄上」

「必ずしも、お前の行動そのものではないんだと思う」ソーはこの会話の根拠がいかに乏しいのか認識しながらも、躊躇いがちに告げた。「ただ、お前は変わろうと頑張っている。人がお前をどう思っているのか、お前は気にしているのだということを見せるだけでも変わってくると思うぞ」

「つまり、兄上の計画は私が自分を卑下することで、民に気に入られるよう、仕向けるということなんだな？」確認するように尋ねるロキは、少なくともこれが他人を操作する行為であることに敬意を持てるとばかりに、ソーを見る目が少しだけ機嫌が良くなっていた。これにソーは励まされ、弟に対してどこか理不尽な好意すら覚えていた。ロキは自分の脆い側面を表に出して周囲を操作することに長けている。それはソーにナターシャのことを思い起こさせたが、彼女の場合は滅多に現実の脆さを曝け出さないところを、ロキはほぼ確実に現実の弱点を利用している。しかも、自分自身の弱点を効率的に利用するからと言って、それで傷つかないわけではないのだ。

「実は、お前にもっと相応しい仕事を思いついたんだ」ソーは明るく言った。「だからお前を探しに来てたんであって、他に理由があったわけじゃない」大声で言い終えると、ソーは彼らを覗き見していた乗組員に手を振った。そのうち一人がそれに応じてゆっくりと手を上げ始めたが、他の乗組員がそれを叩き落とし、彼に何やら文句を言っている。

「ああ、よかった。ソーの素晴らしい思いつきを聞けるなんて」ロキは完璧にまったく熱意のない態度で溜め息をついていた。「ヘイムダルを階段から突き落とすとかで終わらせられないのか？」

「それがどうして善い行いになるんだ」ソーが当惑して訊いた。

「みんなウケて笑うから」と言ったロキの口の端がひくひくと動いている。「今想像しただけで、心の中で爆笑してる」

「そうか。心の中に留めておけ」ソーはアドバイスをやって、彼の袖を掴むと彼を引っ張った。ロキは呻き声を上げて、なるべく重荷になるようにして引きずられていった。

彼はロキをレベルＡにある空き部屋へ連れて行った。彼らはこの部屋を慈悲深くも図書室と読んでいたが、実際には雑多な裁判記録の入った三つの不格好な大型収納箱と伝承の書かれている幾つかの救出された本、のほうが正確だろう。

「宮殿から持ち出せたのはこれだけだった」彼は言ったが、それ以上何を言えばいいか分からないことに思い至った。地球までかかる一年間を、持ち合わせの食糧でどう切り抜けるか、頭がおかしくなりそうなほどに考慮していた時に、これはそれほど重要なことには思えなかったのだ。だが、今ここにある静寂の中、ロキと共に佇むこの寂しく埃っぽい部屋の中で、その事実は鈍い刃となって彼に深々と沈み込んできた。目の前にある寂しい紙の山だけが、彼らの歴史を語るのだ。アスガルドの詩や楽曲、物語の中で、これだけが手元に残された。アスガルドには口伝の文化もあったが、子供の頃、書庫で何らかの本を膝に乗せたロキを引っ張り出すために、ソーは何年もの時間を費やしたものだった。その努力の大半が報われることもなく。あの頃、ほとんどの本がロキの体よりも大きく、巨大な書物は秘密がいっぱいで、暗い色合いの革装で纏められていた。ソーはアスガルドの伝承の多くをロキの声で聞かされて覚えたものだ。ロキはいつも言葉と機転で、ソーが計画していた遊びから気を逸らし、どちらも腹が減ったり疲れ果てたりするまで物語を読んで聞かせていた。そして、二人とも腹を満たしたり昼寝をした後、彼はまたソーに読み聞かせるのだ。物語を途中までで放棄するのは失礼なのだと言って。

それらの物語はすべて失われた。もう何ひとつ残っていない。

それとも、全てではないかもしれない。ソーは蘇る記憶に微笑んで、それに気づいたロキが横目で彼を睨んだ。

「知らなくていいことか？」

「お前、憶えているか？知識と知恵を深めるため、父上がご自分の眼を切り抜いてミーミルの泉に落とした話を。お前はこう言った――」

「自分の眼を捧げるような愚か者にミーミルの知恵はもったいない」言葉を継いだロキは、片頬の裏に舌を押しつけており、明らかに笑いを堪えようとしていた。「その意見は今も変わっていない。あんたも自分の眼を大事にしなかった大馬鹿者だ。きっと遺伝だな。そして、今やあんたは片目しか残されてない。次は、生き別れの邪悪な姉に宮殿のバルコニーに押さえつけられて目を抉り取られるなんてトリックには引っかからないことだ」

「人を欺く常套手段だな」ソーは穏やかに言って、ロキはぶざまに鼻を鳴らした。

「ばか」彼はもう一度、今度は柔らかく言って、ソーを肩でコツンと押した。ソーも同様に彼を押し返すと、その視線が侘しく重ねられた箱に戻り、溜め息をついていた。

「そもそも、いったい誰がこれを船に運び込んだんだ？」ロキが額にしわを寄せて尋ねる。「ラグナロクの最中に。まさに、世界の終わりであるラグナロクの最中に！」

「優先順位がしっかりしていない誰か、だな」ソーが顔を顰めた。「あの頃には民衆も恐怖と飢えで半分正気を失っていたようなものだ。彼らを批判するべきじゃない。家が火事になった時、人は妙な物を持ち出すと聞いたことがある」

「またジェーンの格言か、兄上？」ロキは僅かに拗ねたような声音で尋ねた。

「いいや」ソーは否定してから口角を下げた。「ナターシャじゃなかったかな、たぶん」

「あの女に何がわかるっていうんだ？」ロキが嘲笑う。「一睨みで消火できなかった火事に遭ったことなどなさそうだったが」

「お前は彼女を知らない」ソーが言った。その声は僅かに尖っており、ロキは奥歯を噛みしめていた。「彼女は全てを失った時の気持ちを良く知っているんだ、ロキ。スティーブやバナーもそうだ。それに――」

「はいはい、あんたのお友達はみんな、バラードや三部作の舞台演目を作るに相応しい、悲劇的な過去を持っているというんだな」ロキが噛みつくように言った。「話題が逸れてきているぞ。これが私に何の関係があるというんだ？」

「俺たちは、何か学べるかもしれない」ソーは言い張った。ロキは彼に向けて口角を下げている。「弟よ、彼らは再建することを知っているんだ。他に何もないにしろ、今や、それだけの共通点はある。スティーブは氷の中から目覚めた時、自分の国の歴史の嫌な部分を多く受け入れなければならなかった。聞き覚えがないか？考えてみろ――父上は俺たちにヘラのことを何一つ教えてくれなかった。アスガルドがどのようにして富と権力を得たのか、俺たちに知ってほしくなかったからだ。だが、俺たちはもう知っているし、知らなかった頃には戻れない」

「本人は絶対に認めようとしなかったが、父上の過去には殺気に満ちたものがあったに違いないと、ずっと思ってた」ロキが渋々と言った。「全部平和的な征圧だったにしては、宮殿はあまりにたくさんの黄金で飾り立てられていたからな。兄上は壁についていた燭台をよく見たことがあったか？」

「あのタペストリーも」ソーは同意した。

「純金で作られた浴槽も！」ロキは溜め息をついた。「あと――」

「だからな」ソーが慌ただしく言葉を続けた。「過去は変えられない。だが、この先アスガルドがどう形容されるかは決められるんだ」

ロキが疑わしそうに片眉を上げたことで、ソーは今の言葉が痛いほどに誠実に聞こえたことを認識して、言葉を切った。ソーは彼に微笑まざるをえなかった。時折、ロキの眼差しやその表情の癖が矢のように彼に突き刺さり、ソーはロキがいない間、いかにそれらを恋しく思っていたかを思い出すのだ。失われた恋を題材にした叙事詩などでそのようなことに触れられているのを聞いたことがない。誰かの呆れた表情をこれほど恋しく思うことが可能だなんてことは。

「ふむ。そうかもしれないな」ロキは疑い深そうに言った。「あんたがそんなに高潔で王らしいこと言うんならね。これからはずっとこんな調子になるのか？自分の思い通りにならない時は、そうやって恐ろしいほど誠意のありそうな顔でもするつもりか？」

ソーは恐ろしいほど誠意のありそうな顔をまた見せてやった。ロキは溜め息をつく。

「では、敬愛する兄上殿。どうすればいいのかな？あなたの賢い計画とやらを聞かせてくれ」

「それは」ソーが口を開くと、ここで頬を紅潮させ始めた。彼の考えでは、せっかくロキを他の者たちと同等の存在として受け入れてもらおうとしているのに、結局はアスガルドの王子であることを強調することになってしまう。それはとんでもなく裏目に出るかもしれなかったし、全部が丸く収まるかもしれない。つまり、平常運転だ。

ロキは沈黙して彼を不思議そうに見つめている。ソーは咳払いをした。

「俺たちが子供の頃、一緒に本を読んでいたことを思い出した――」

「私があんたに本を読んで聞かせていた」ロキが訂正した。

「わかった、わかった」ソーは天を仰いだ。「それと、お前が詩歌を覚えるのが上手だったこともな――お前、吟遊詩人の誰よりも上手かったんだぞ。憶えているか？いつもそれで父上を怒らせていたな――だから、お前ならできると、その。お前が望むなら、お前が――これまで見てきた吟遊詩人らの詩歌を記録できるんじゃないかと。ただ――違った風に」

「違った風に」ロキはその言葉をキャラメルキャンディのように長く引き伸ばして言った。「あんたは私に、世界の始まりの頃より代々語り継がれてきた、私たちの祖国の文学における偉業をぶち壊してほしいというのか」

「ぶち壊すだなんて、ずいぶんと大袈裟な言葉だ」ソーは落ち着かなく身を捩って、山となった手書きの書類を足の爪先で弄った。「だが、不公平だと思わないか？真実を知った今、あんな風にあれらの物語が語られるっていうのは。まるで父上が情け深い勝利者で、他の者たちは皆自業自得だったみたいに」

「ああ、つまり、親愛なる亡き父上の名を誹謗中傷してほしいということか！」ロキは理解が及んだふりをして叫んだ。「これですべて合点がいった」

「実際にやってきたことなら、それは誹謗中傷なんかじゃない」ソーは顔を顰めて言った。「それなら、真実を語っただけだ。父上は実際に嘘つきだったし、自分の物ではない物を奪った。たとえば、惑星ひとつとか――いいか、俺たちはいつか必ずその責任を取らないとならないんだ。それをなかったことにして、『ああ、偉大なるアスガルド、我々はまったくもって何の非もない人々の大量虐殺をして彼らの土地を奪うことで、現状を享受してはいない』なんて言えないんだぞ！」

彼は期待を込めてロキを見たが、ロキはただソーがとうとう重圧に負けて頭がおかしくなったのだと思っているような顔で見つめ返していた。ソーは溜め息をつく。正直、ロキが間違っているとは言い切れなかった。だが、たった今彼が言ったことは、本当だと感じられたのだ。ジェーンはよく彼に『感情をきちんと感じなさい』と言った。感情を単に押し殺すのではなく。そして、今彼は実際に感じたことをどうにかできる力があるのだ。全てを正すことはできないにしろ、少なくとも事実関係を明確にすることはできる。

「どうやって父上が九つの世界全域を支配するに至ったと思っていたんだ？」やがて、ロキが尋ねた。「歴史の授業中、兄上がいっつも眠っていたわけではないのを知ってるよ」

「だが、本当のところ何があったのかは教えてくれなかっただろう？」ソーは指摘する。「あくまで、父上が知ってほしかったことしか俺たちは教わっていないんだ。父上が本当であってほしかったことを」

「領地を平和的に獲得していったのだと」物思わしげな目をしてロキが言った。

「そこの民衆が感謝をしていたと」ソーが悲しげに言った。「支配権を握り、彼らを公平に統治したことに感謝をしていたと」

その言葉を口にするなり、彼はいかにそれが間違っているか、オーディンがいかに彼らに――全国民に許しがたい嘘をつき続けてきたのかを思った。しかも、本来正当な王位継承者であったヘラを利用し、彼女を一歩兵にすぎないかのように捨てもした。

「父上は彼ら全員を公平に、無慈悲に統治したぞ。それに意味があるのなら」ロキは苦い声で言った。

「やりたくないなら、やらなくていい」ソーはロキをよく観察しながら言った。「他にいくらでも仕事はあるからな。だが、これはお前の持つ才能に相応しい課題ではないかと思う、弟よ。そのための記憶力を持ち、言葉の達人とも呼べるのだからな。人々を一つにする何かが必要なんだ。なぜアスガルドに価値があるのか、思い出させる何かが。俺は、これがそうなんじゃないかと思うんだ」

「そこまで大袈裟にいう必要はないだろう」ロキは言って、僅かに頬を桃色に染めていた。その目がソーに投げかけられ、すぐに外される。まるで少しずつでしか、目に映る光景を取り込めないかのように。どのように反応していいのか分からず、褒められて怒っているかのようにも聞こえる。後れ毛が一房落ちてきて、ソーはそれを彼の耳に掛けようと手を伸ばし始めてから我に返り、瞠目して手を下ろしていた。背中で手を組み合わせて、弟に手を伸ばす衝動を抑えると、しばらくその場に佇み、静かに自分自身に対して愕然としていた。

いったい、彼に何が起きているというのだろう。

「だが、オーディンが正確にはどのようにして他の世界を制圧していったのか、私たちにはわからない」ロキは、まるで自分に言い聞かせているかのように述べた。ソーはその懐かしい声色に注意を向けることで、先程感じた衝動を忘れようとした。ロキのその声色は小さい頃から、彼が何か魔術に関することや悪戯に全神経を集中させる前触れのようなものだった。多くは、自室に立てこもり、食事時も出てくることはなかったほど。『誰かほかにミョルニルを持ち上げることのできる人は現れたかな、ああ残念、やっぱりまだソーだけだ』のゲームにさえ顔を見せなかったくらいだ。

「ならば、それを明らかにするべき時が来たというだけだ」ソーが言った。「ヴァルキリーは以前ヘラと戦ったのだから、そのことについては彼女に聞けばいいだろう。それと、老人の中には彼らの親から話を聞いた者もいることだ。あと――これは完全にお前次第だが、子供たちに筆記係を務めてもらい、写本もさせてはどうかと思うんだが？子供たちの親が何人も、学業がないから子供たちが野放しになっていて手が付けられないと文句を言っていてな。こうすれば、お前の仕事を助けられるし、同時に子供たちの勉強にもなると思った。それで――」

「あんたは私に――」ロキは鋭い声を上げかけ、手を上げると、どこから始めればいいのか分からないという顔をした。「あんたは、アスガルドの子供たちに残虐な戦争の物語を書き写しさせて言語学を学ばせ、しかも、私に彼らの教師をしてほしいと言っているのか？」

「おお」ソーは顔を顰めた。「そういうつもりじゃ――これは酷い考えだよな？すでにひどいトラウマを抱えているだろうに――」

「酷い考えだが、直せばいい」ロキは少し刺々しく言って、こめかみに手をやった。「書記が必要なら、あの悪ガキどもをうまく利用すればいいだろう」ニヤリと邪悪に笑う。「そろそろ、リーフとエイナールには互いの背中に腕を固定されていない状態で協力し合うことを覚えた方がいい」

「それはいい！」ソーは笑って、顔を輝かせた。「あいつら、絶対嫌がるぞ――」

ロキは驚いたような笑い声を立てた。

「そう思うか？」疑わしそうに尋ねる。「エイナールには絶対に本の虫の側面があるぞ。もちろん、隠しているようだが」

「そうかもしれんが、それでもあいつはまだまだ子供だ。学士ではない」ソーが指摘する。「だが、忍耐を学ぶのも重要だな」

ロキはすでに課題に集中しているのか、心ここにあらずといった態で頷いた。その時ソーはなにか衝動的な行動を起こしたくなった。たとえばロキの腰を掴んで持ち上げ、強く抱擁するなど。ロキはそれを予期しているのか、その唇が半笑いの形になっており、一瞬だけ、もう少しでソーにそれを実行に移す勇気を与えるところだった。

もう少しで。

「これはいい」代わりに、ソーは歓喜に彩られた声音でそう告げた。ロキは笑みが消える前に大仰に目をぐるりと回したが、それでもどこか優しげだった。何かを言いかけて、躊躇う。

「何故、私を信じてこの事業を任せようと思ったんだ？」やがて彼は、ソーが思っていたよりも小さな声で尋ねた。「そうしないほうがいい。あんたはバカだ」

「お前、ついさっき誰にも信頼されてないってごねてただろう」ソーは気にせずに指摘した。

「それはわかってる」ロキは天を仰ぐ。「ごねてるんじゃない。ただ、疑問に思っているんだ。なぜだ？」

「なぜ、だめなんだ？誰かを傷つけるつもりなのか？」

「そうじゃない」ロキは直ちに答えて、それから声を出して罵りの言葉を発した。

「ああ」ソーは歯を見せて笑う。「つまりそういうことだ。自分を題材にした詩を書くのでもないからな。お前の目的のために事実を歪めるとも思えない」

「それは、あんたに想像力がないからだ」ロキが反論した。

「俺には必要なかったんだ。お前には俺たち二人分以上に想像力があるからな」ソーは言った。それは彼が意図していたよりも純粋に感心しているように聞こえてしまい、ロキは不意を突かれて目をぱちくりさせていた。ソーは他に何かを言おうとするが、今以上に疑いを招くようなことしか思いつかず、ロキの周りで自分の言動をこれほど気にかける必要がなかった頃のことに思いを馳せた。気を抜けば、何をばらしてしまうかわからないのだ。

「そうか」ロキは一瞬を置いて、ゆっくりと言った。

「ただ」ソーは言いかけて、顔を顰める。うまく言葉にしようと試みた。「理に適ってると思わないか？これは――」そこでまた『お前に相応しい課題だ』と繰り返そうとしたことに気付き、口を閉ざす。確かにロキの機嫌を取ろうとはしているが、これ以上この会話に彼の自我を強めるようなことを入れる必要はないだろう。「お前が皆を大事に思っているのだと、見せることができる」

「それを望むのか？」ロキは純粋に不思議そうにして尋ねた。「私が皆を大事にすることを？」

「俺がそう望む必要はない」ソーは言って、腕を広げて二人を、この部屋を、この船全体を示した。どうしようもなく、彼はロキに微笑みかけ、その意味を察したロキはまたあの耐えるような顔をした。「お前はすでにそう思ってるのだから」

＊＊＊

振り返ってみれば、ほんの三十分以内にソーがこれを台無しにすることになるのは別に驚くことではなかった。すべてはあまりにうまく行き過ぎていたのだから。

二人はどちらがリーフとエイナールに書記を務めるのだと告げるのか、ソーの部屋に戻るまで議論していた。正面のドアに辿りついた頃に、ソーはロキが一緒に入って来てはならない理由を思い出し、ロキがまだ何かを話している時にそれを遮って言ったのだ。

「ああ、これはだめだ」彼は言い始めた。「お前は――」そこまで言って、ロキの顔に浮かんだ表情を見たとたんに言葉を失ってしまう。ロキはすぐに落胆を覆い隠したが、それでも心に痛かった。そこまで頭が回らなかったことに、彼は自分に対して激怒しているようだった。

現実はソーに一気に押し寄せた。ロキは一緒にこの部屋に戻ってくると決めてかかっていたのだ。いつも通りに入浴して、それからソーにそうする時間の余裕があれば、一緒に語り、互いをからかい合って、眠くなるまで共に過ごすのだと思い込んでいたのだ。ソーはようやく、ここ数週間、二人はそうしていたのだと認める。これまでそれを認めることができないでいたとしても。そして、そうやって時間を過ごすことをやめなければならず、きっと恋しくなってしまう色んな光景が彼を躓かせようとしていた。たとえば、共にベッドに横になる時に枕に散らばるロキの髪。夜、それを掴んで引き上げたソーが冷たくなった鼻先をロキの首筋に押しつけると、ロキが眠りの中で嫌がる声を上げること。ソーがロキを心底笑わせると、彼は勢い余って鼻を鳴らし、ソーの指先の下で脇腹を震えさせること。彼の膝と足の裏が敏感すぎて、夜中にソーが誤ってそこに少しでも触れてしまうと、彼は飛び上がって二人とも起きてしまうこと。夜に氷の巨人であるはずのロキが寒いと文句を言っても、ソーはそれを甘受する。なぜなら、ロキをもっと長く、もっと近くまで抱き寄せる口実ができるのだから。そして、ソーは嫌な気持ちで、彼がロキを恋しがることを予感していた。もう何年も昔、ロキとの道が分かたれ始め、もう以前ほどロキと親密になることはないだろうと感じた、あの頃同様にひどく、弟を恋しがるのだろうと。

「そうか」ロキはそれしか言わず、その声は冷たく突き放すようなものだった。自業自得だとわかっていながら、ソーはその声音が嫌いだった。

「理由はわかるだろう」彼は弱々しく言い訳をする。「つまり、俺たち――いろんな噂が飛び交ってる間、俺たちはそれぞれの部屋で寝た方がいいだろう。お前の印象を良くするためだぞ？みんなに誤解されるわけにはいかんだろう」

「すでに誤解されているんじゃなかったか？」ロキは無感動に指摘した。「だが、そうだな。民衆に私のような反逆者に王が少しでも近づくなんて、思われたくないものね」

彼はソーに毒を含んだ笑みを見せると、よそよそしく一礼した。ほんの数分前まであれほど親密でいられたのに、その落差にソーは傷を軽くしようと何かを言おうと焦ったが、その頃にはロキはすでに彼らが来た方向に歩き去り、素早く視界から消えていたのだった。

＊＊＊

翌朝、ろくに眠れずにいたソーがベッドから身体を引きずり出すと、眠たげにのろのろと着替えた数分間であまりに静か、あまりに簡単であることに思い至った――彼はごちゃごちゃとあったロキのキラキラした小物や香水の瓶や飾り立てられた武器に躓くことがなかったのだ。ソーはロキの衣服やヘアリボン、磨き上げられたブーツなどを部屋中をひっくり返して探し回ったが、ソーの周囲に紛れ込んだロキの私物は何一つ残されていなかった。朝になって私物を取りに来るよりは、夜のうちに魔法で自室に呼び寄せたに違いない。

頭に浮かんだ、皆が眠っている間に船の暗く静かな通路をロキの衣服が列を成して移動する映像は大変面白かったが、爆笑するにはソーはあまりに動揺していた。ここまで明確にロキの気配が一切感じられなくなった室内の様子に胸が痛んだソーは信じられない気持ちで半笑いを浮かべたが、ロキがもっと大人な対応をすると期待した自分を罵った。普段からドラマチックなロキが他の方法を取るなどありえないだろう――傷つくのが上手で、それを他人の顔面に突き付けるのが上手。うっかり彼を傷つける前に、ソーはそのことを思い出しておくべきだった。

ロキの私物が置かれていた場所にできた空白が視界に入り込み続けるので、ソーはお手上げと諦めて、早めに部屋を後にした。それからなかなか不機嫌な感情から抜け出せずに、船を宛てもなくさまよった。これまで、自室がロキの物で溢れかえっていると文句を言ってきたが、こうなるとその全てを一瞬で取り戻したくなってしまった。一人きりになるということが、彼にこれほど顕著な影響を及ぼすとは思っていなかったのだ。

この意地の悪い餞別は、当分の間ロキがどのように振る舞うつもりでいるのか示す、それなりに良い指標となった。

「あいつと別れた時に服を全部漂白でもしたわけ？」数日後、食堂にてヴァルキリーが尋ねてきた。たった今、ロキがツンとした態度で彼らのテーブルの脇をいそいそと横切っていたのを見ていたのだ。「あの野蛮なまでに冷たい態度を取るところ最後に見たのは、さあねぇ、あんたがこの前あいつの気を引こうとして無視された時だったかしら。コーグ、あんたはどっちの方が面白かった？今朝、ソーの顔面にドアを叩きつけるように閉めたこと？それとも、ソーの衣類を全部蛍光ピンクに変えたこと？」

「蛍光ピンクだね」コーグがしっかりと告げた。「それにぴったりな配色をしてるものね、君」

ソーは二人を睨みつけながら、椅子に沈み込んだ。

「俺の対処の仕方に怒ってピリピリしてるだけだ。いずれわかってくれるさ」ソーは表向きはヴァルキリーに対して告げていたが、半分はロキの後ろ頭を見つめる自分に言い聞かせるためだった。まるで、ロキが存在そのもので彼をなじるかのように、いつも視界に入る所に座ることには気がついていた。

その効果がしっかり現れていることも、ソーは気づいていた。

夕飯をさらに半分ほど食べたところで、思い出したように言う。「それに、別れたんじゃない。そもそも付き合ってなかったんだからな」

コーグとヴァルキリーは互いをチラリと見やった。コーグは肩を竦めると、神経質そうに関節を鳴らし始め、小さな石の破片を辺りに落としていた。

「あんたがそう言うならね」ヴァルキリーは片方の眉を撥ね上げて呟いた。

ロキはソーの人生に何が欠けているのかを思い知らせる使命を持っているようだった。食堂でソーのテーブルのすぐ近くにいるのでなければ、ソーが問題があったと知る前に船中を駆け巡ってメンテナンスやエンジニアリングの異常を直して回った。大規模停電を阻止するために息を切らせて駆け付けたソーの目の前でロキが見計らったように放った魔法でその問題を解決した時、思い至った。ロキがソーの顔を潰そうとしているのならば、ずいぶんうまくやっていると。

ロキの勝利に満ちた、訳知り顔の笑みが午後いっぱいソーに付きまとった。

中でももっともむかつくのは――いや、むかつくものの中の一つは――ロキがこなす課題にソーを一切近づけようとしないことだ。ソーが彼に頼んだから、こなしている課題に、だ。船中を駆け回り、まるで頭の中にある世論バロメーターに従っているかのように一日一善の奇跡を起こす時にソーがその場にいるのはむしろ喜ぶくせに、ソーが詩歌のことで手伝おうとすると頑として譲らなくなるのだ。

「そもそも、なんで関わろうとするわけ？」ヴァルキリーが椅子にしなだれかかるように座って髪を何度も三つ編みし直しながら言った。オフィスアワーの間中彼女はそうしていたが、三つ編みを終えるなり髪を解き、はじめからやり直すそのゆったりと慣れた仕草は彼のささくれた心を安らげるようなものだった。かつて、ロキの髪を三つ編みにするという口実で、それに指を通していた感覚の記憶が蘇ったが、ソーはそれを意識の彼方に押しやった。ロキが彼にそれを許したのは、もはや遥か昔のことで、夢であったかと思われるほど。「あなた、別に詩とかどうでも良さそうだけど」

「そうとは限らんだろう」ソーはムスッとして言った。「お前が知らないだけかもしれない」

「あら、どうかお許しを、陛下」天を仰いで面倒臭そうに言うと、彼女はさらに椅子の背もたれに寄り掛かってだらしなく座った。ソーはニヤリと笑うのを抑えきれなかった。彼女の頬っぺたは丸く天邪鬼っぽくなった。「この上、文才まであったら不公平だわ。ただでさえ――ねえ？他に全部持ってるのに」

玉座に座る彼を何となく示すような仕草をする。彼が片方の眉を上げると、彼女は指を鳴らした。

「そう！それよ。超不公平」

「そうか？」ソーは訊いて、これ見よがしに睫毛をパチパチとさせた。

「できもしない約束はするもんじゃないわよ」彼女は歯を見せて笑った。「とにかく、なんでそんなに悩んでるわけ？」

「昨日、あいつ俺を面と向かって笑い飛ばしたんだぞ」ソーは沈鬱と言った。「何かの韻を考えようかと申し出てみたら、そんなことをしやがった」

「何の韻？」ヴァルキリーは妙に真面目な顔で訊いてきた。

「お前には教えん」ソーは憮然と呟く。「絶対笑うからな。おい、見ろ。ハルクだ」

彼女は目を眇め、騙されて振り返る素振りさえ見せなかった。

「試してみる価値はあった」ソーは彼女にウィンクをして、彼女が舌を突き出してきたので笑った。

「ねえ、こんなことを言うなんて、自分でも信じられないんだけど」彼女はしばしの沈黙の後、言った。「あいつを信じてやったらどう？私なら任せておく。悪くない仕事ぶりだと思う」

ソーは席で姿勢を正した。

「見たのか？あいつと話したのか？」彼は素早く尋ねた。

「あたしは現場にいたからね。憶えてるでしょ」ヴァルキリーは彼に向って悲しげに笑った。肩を竦め、溜め息をつくと編み上げた髪に指を通してそれを解くと、やり直しはじめた。「以前、あたしはヘラと戦った。あの子、私が当時のことで憶えていることを話してくれって訪ねてきたわ」

「ありがとう」ソーは笑顔を返そうとした。唐突に、椅子に座って遠くを見つめる彼女がひどく小さく見えた。彼のことなど簡単に部屋の向こうまで放り投げることができるというのに。抱擁されることを、彼女がどう思うのか知りたかった。変態だと思われずに、こういうことを訊くのにちょうどいい時というのはないように思えた。

「はいはい」ヴァルキリーは大仰に目をぐるりと回してみせた。「あたしが言いたいのは、計画はうまくいってるんでしょ？民衆は彼を受け入れ始めているし、あんたが頼んだことを実行に移している。なのに、あんたは一体何が不満なのよ」

それに対する答えはなかった。しかし、ソーはそれから長いこと苦悩する必要はなかった。一週間後、朝食のベルが鳴る前に、強情そうな面持ちをして林檎を持ったリーフが彼のドアの前に現れたのだ。

ソーは上半身裸で寝癖のついた髪のままドアの前に立ち、ぼうっとした眼差しをリーフに据え、突き出された林檎を受け取る。はじめは、寝不足のあまりに脳味噌がとうとう抗議し始めたのかと思ってしまった。リーフはただ黙ってその場に立ち尽し、彼を攻撃的でいて微妙に懐かしい苛立ちの眼差しで観察している。どうやら、彼はロキから語学以外のものも学んでいるようだった。

「ロキが呼んで来いって」リーフは硬く言った。

「ああ、それはわかる、ありがとう」ソーは林檎を丸かじりにし、シャツを頭からかぶりながら言った。その考えに、彼の中を輝く瞳を持つ何かが駆け抜けており、こんな礼節に乏しい呼び出しも気にならない。ロキが彼を必要としているのだ。ロキが彼を呼び寄せているのだ。「どうしたんだ？」

「フェル家のアイルフハンが」リーフは躊躇いがちに言って、ソーがまた大口を開けて林檎を食べ、先を促すような仕草をすると、溜め息をついた。ソーはアイルフハンを憶えている。ソーの十年目の試合ではよく戦い、その後の祝賀では同じくらい誇らしげに若い娘たちと踊っていた。宴会の騒がしさに眉を顰めた古風な氏族以外からは、王宮からの抗議はなかった。そのどれほどが自己陶酔から来ていたかは定かでないが、臣下や配下の兵に対するオーディンの無関心には利点も確かにあったのだ。「俺たちに、何も話してくれないんです、陛下。あなたが来ない限りは」

「ほう、そういうことか」ソーは目に見えて嬉しげにした。これに対してリーフがあまりに完璧に呆れた表情で天を仰いだので、ソーは彼が実際にどれほどの時間をロキと過ごしているのか計ってやろうと思った。それから、別の手本となる人物も探してやらねばと。

「わしは馬鹿ではない」ソーが目の前に来ると、アイルフハンは平たく告げた。彼らは第五寮の公共エリアに座っている。ここは実際の方角とは無関係だが、気まぐれなセントラルヒーティングシステムのおかげもあって『北』と名付けられていた。アイルフハンは七枚もの毛布に身を包み、三つ編みされた鉄の灰色の髪はその頭高くに結い上げられている。ロキはその横で懺悔しているかのように膝をつき、ソーがそんな体勢をしていたら浮かべていただろう、居心地の悪そうな顔をしている。ロキの纏うローブがいかにしわだらけになるか思い浮かべ、楽しそうにするのをなんとか堪えた。ロキが彼を睨みつけているのを見るに、成功しなかったようだが。「こんなことを話して、次に着陸した時に首を刎ねられるのはごめんだ。王の保証が欲しい」

「だれもあなたの首は刎ねないよ」ロキは宥めるように言って、アイルフハンの肩を撫でた。それから意味ありげにソーに視線を飛ばすと、その声音は鋼のように硬くなった。「そうだろう、兄上？」

「当然だとも」ソーは急いで言って、意識を現実に引き戻した。たった今、ついついロキが魔法でその爪をその色合いの緑色に染めるのに、どれほどの時間がかかったのだろうと思案していたのだ。それはちょうど生い茂る葉が徐々に秋の朱色に染まりはじめる直前の、そんな色合いだ。そして、両手の爪が一枚ずつ無邪気なゴールドに染まっていた。「首を刎ねない。約束だ」

「おぬしのお父上の話を聞いた後でも、同じことが言えるか？」アイルフハンが慎重に尋ねる。

「今となっては、おそらく俺たちの両方がもっと酷いことを口にしてると思う」ソーがロキに頷きかけて言うと、アイルフハンはぶっきらぼうで消極的な笑い声をもらしていた。ロキでさえ、小さな笑みを浮かべている。「話を聞かせてくれ、アイルフハン」

「この話はわしの父親から聞いた。父は、わしの母の願いに反して、これをわしに話したのだ」アイルフハンは忠告するように言った。「その父でさえ、その三代前から聞いた話だと思うんでな、どれほど正確な話かは保証できんぞ」

「だいたいのことが分かればいいんだ」ソーが言った。

「おそらく、ミッドガルドのことを知っているのはあなたしかいないと思う」ロキが優しげに言った。その視線がチラリとソーに向けられたので、ソーは両手を大きく広げ、寛大さを体現しようとした。ロキの口角がヒクリと動いて、彼は続けた。「父上がどのようにあの地を放棄したのか。それとも――何があったにしろ、あなたがどれだけ知っているにしろ、向こうに着いた後にあちらの童話の本から得ることができるだろう」

ロキはアイルフハンに微笑みかけ、老人はそんな彼をぼんやりと撫でてから、リーフの差し出したハーブティーのカップを受け取った。ソーは黙って事の成り行きを眺めていた。想像していたような場面ではなく、ソーはそれをなんとか呑み込もうとしていた。別に、ロキが老人たちから物語を強引に引っ張り出すようなまねをしているとは思っていなかった――ロキは必要とあれば、いくらでも魅力的に振る舞うことができると自分でもわかっていた。ソーはただ、ロキがこれほど辛抱強く彼らを扱っているとは思わなかったのだ。彼がもう何日もソーに見せていない、あんな無防備で開放的な微笑みをアイルフハンに見せるとは。子供の頃に受けた授業の内容に集中するロキの姿を思い出させる。同じ角度に首を傾げ、賢明な教師と信じていた相手の話にじっくりと耳を傾けていた。

ふと、賢明ではない教師と信じていた相手には、紙で作った烏に魔法で命を吹き込んでけしかけていたことを思い出し、ソーは僅かに微笑んでいた。

「ミッドガルドはオーディンが制圧した最後の領域だった」アイルフハンが語りだす。「誰に話を聞いても、どうやらその地のことを、あまり快くは思っていなかったようで」

「この父にしてこの子ありだな」ソーが呟いて、ロキに意味ありげな眼差しを向けると、ロキは天を仰いだ。

「別に不快に思っていたわけじゃない」ロキが抗議した。「でも、奴らの宇宙観は笑えるほどに乏しいことは否めない。それに、あのおぞましいファッションセンスといったら――！」

「話を聞きたいのか、聞きたくないのか？」アイルフハンが大声で割り込んだ。

「はいはい」ソーとロキが同時に言うと、ロキはソーを睨みつけてから先程の全神経を傾けてたような表情に戻した。ソーは呆れた。いつだって教師のお気に入りになりたがるのだから。

「オーディンがミッドガルドに来た頃には、すでに戦いに疲れていた」アイルフハンが続ける。「過去に制圧した世界に比べれば小さな領域は辺鄙な場所に岩が浮いているようなもんだった。全軍のほんの一部だけを連れており、ヘラはアスガルドで療養させていた。オーディンがその星で見つけたものは、想像を超えていた。それは瞬きをする間に過ぎ去ってしまうような短い寿命を持つ者たちの文明。だが、彼らには物語を伝える言語と、交易と建築の技術と、なによりも崇拝する能力があった」

ソーはロキと懸念そうな視線を交わした。

「オーディンは数人のミッドガルド人を選び、兵と共にその地に残る間に友好関係を結ぶことにした。美しい故郷の話をし、妻と息子たちについて語った」

ソーが両の眉を上げると、アイルフハンは笑んだ。

「そう、おぬしだ」アイルフハンは笑う。「他の息子たちの存在は知らぬだろう？」

「それは――」ソーは言いかけ、ロキが無言で喉を掻き切る仕草を張り切りすぎてやってみせたので、やめておく。「いや！いない。いるわけない。大丈夫だ。続けてくれ」

アイルフハンは騙されていないようだったが、ソーは心配する必要はないと思った。もしもオーディンに他の子供がいてどこかに身を隠しているのだとしても、いずれ彼らの前に現れるだろう。そんな時が来たとしても、その時はその時だ。ロキと共になんとか乗り越えるだろう。ただ、できれば、残された目をも失わずに済むと良いのだが。

「オーディンはミッドガルド人に知恵を授けた後、アスガルドに戻った」アイルフハンは苦々しく続けた。「そして、何年も戻らなかった」

「それは、何年間だったんだ？」ソーが不審そうに尋ねる。

「伝説になる程度には長い年月だ」アイルフハンは答えた。口の端がヒクリと動いた。「伝説というものがどうなるか、わかりますな、陛下」

「ぜひ、ソーと呼んでくれ」ソーが言った。

「ああ、ぜひそうしてくれ」ロキが呟く。

「オーディンがあまりに長く離れている間に、その言葉は親から子へ、何度も、代々伝わり続け、その内容の多くは失われていった。それと同時に、内容が進化もした。彼らはおぬしの風と空を司る力によって、大海原を航海中に彼らを導いているのだと信じていたのだぞ、ソー。素晴らしいと思わんか？」

アイルフハンが顔を輝かせるので、ソーは微笑んでいた。

「いかにもミッドガルド人らしいな」ソーは笑って言った。ロキに片目を瞑ってみせる。「弟については何か言っていなかったのか？」

ロキは唇を引き結んだ。おそらく、舌を突き出したい衝動を抑えるためだろう。

「ああ、ただ悪戯の神だとだけ」アイルフハンは興味なさそうに言った。だが、すぐに両手を叩く。「待てよ！もう一つあるな。彼らはロキが姿形を変えることができると信じていた。時にはトンビに、またはハエ、あるいはオットセイ――」

「なんだ」ソーが言う。「かわいいな」

「――それから雌馬に。その姿で彼は子を宿し、八本脚の馬スレイプニルを産んだとされている」アイルフハンは満足そうに言い終える。「そのお相手は巨大な牡馬であったと」

短い、致命的な沈黙がおりた。

「すまない」ソーはあまりに平たいため、その上に棚を置けるのではないかという声で言った。「もう一度言ってくれないか？脚が何本だって？」

「確実に八本」アイルフハンは確信を以て言った。ロキはとても興味深い赤の色合いに染まっていった。ソーはこの瞬間を永遠のものとするため、もう一度眼を失ってもいいくらいにはあのカメラ付きの電話が欲しかった。「実に想像力が豊かだな、モータルというのは。もちろん、オーディンはそれらの信仰を否認はしなかった」アイルフハンは寛大な態度で微笑んだ。「彼らはオーディンにとって、子供のようなもの。彼らがそのまま前進することに問題はないと思ったのだ。ミッドガルド人は明らかに脅威にはならないし、宇宙に飛び出て自分たちで災難を招くようになる前に自業自得で死ぬ可能性の方が高いのだと思われたようだ。ソーは彼らにそんな印象を得たのか？」

「あー」ソーが言った。「それはだな。正直、災難の方から彼らにやってくることの方が多いように感じられたな」

「妙だな」アイルフハンは顔を顰めた。「まあ、どちらにしろ、オーディンは彼らを放っておいたんだ」彼はゆっくりとハーブティーを口に含み、しばらく満足気に沈黙していた。「聞くところによると、あれからミッドガルド人は彼らの惑星を台無しにしたらしいがな」

「ああ、そうと言い切れるかどうか――」ソーが言いかけたところ、ロキが颯爽と口を挟んだ。

「あなたの率直さに感謝する、アイルフハン」

「どういたしまして。おそらく、オーディンはミッドガルドをどうすればよいかわからなかったのだろうな」彼は肩を竦め、それから口角を下げた。「かなり小さな星だと聞いている。そうなのか？人々は心が狭いのだとも聞いているが？」

「全員ではない」ソーは言葉を濁し、それから明るく言った。「そこで暮らす親しい友人がまだ何人かいるんだ。よかったら、紹介してやろうか。一人は天体物理学者なんだぞ」

アイルフハンは顔を顰めた。

「彼女は星の研究をしているんだ」ソーが説明すると、相手の表情が明瞭になった。

「ああ、なんだ」興味なさげに言う。「みんなそうしているだろう」

「なんというか、今のは大したことのない話だったな」ソーはロキと共に第五寮を出て通路を歩きながら言った。その後にはリーフとエイナールが続く。彼らがなるべくゆっくりと歩いていれば、せめて、メインコンコースに辿りつくまでは、ロキは怒っているのだということを忘れていてくれるかもしれないと思って、彼はわざとのろのろと歩いた。

「全てが破壊と死の話じゃない」ロキは指摘して、顔を顰めた。「でも、私もあれよりは破壊と死があるかなと思っていたんだがな。あんたが来るまでは凄くおおごとに聞こえたんだ。地球にいた時に、今の話が書かれていた本は読まなかったのか？」

「お前が考えている内容のものはなかったな、弟よ」ソーはニヤリと笑うと、ロキに肩をコツンとぶつけた。「おめでとう。スタミナが高いようで何よりだ。それとも、安産型の腰つきのおかげか？」

「黙れ」ロキはピシャリと言ったが、ソーには彼が笑みを隠しているのが見えた。「今の話で一番重要なのはそこじゃないだろう」

「そうだな」ソーは同意する。「けど、ウケる」

ロキは呆れた顔をして、少し躊躇ったが、短く笑った。

「おかしいんだ」ソーは言って、突然喉に痞えるものを感じて驚いた。ロキが片眉を上げると、咳払いをして続けた。「もっと父上を嫌いになりそうな話だった。あんな、簡単に手を振って――簡単に捨て去るようなことをして。そして、ある意味で確かに嫌いになった。だが、どうしても思ってしまうんだ。俺は――」

「父上に会いたい」ロキが言葉を継いだ。ソーは彼を凝視する。ロキは肩を竦めた。「傲慢なろくでなしであることに、変わりはないな」

ソーはにんまりと笑った。

「想像できないか？彼らが皆父上を神だと信じ込み、跪く中、父上は惑星を見渡して思うんだ。『どうりで簡単に満足するわけだ』と――」

「当然、自分には崇拝されるべき権利があると思ったはずだ」ロキもソーににんまりとした笑顔を向けて言った。ソーは今にも面白くて止まらなさそうな、眩暈がしそうなほどの大爆笑をする寸前にまで来ていた。「あの人を『サー』と呼ばなくなるまでの勇気が湧くのに、何年もかかった。その相手を見上げて、モータルがどう思うかなんて、想像できるか？」

「よく言うな」ソーはなんとか言った。ロキは憤慨して目を見開いたが、直後には二人して大爆笑をして、甲高い喘ぐような笑い声と鼻から吹き出すような笑い声が波のように彼らから沸き起こり、それはリーフとエイナールに聞こえるくらいの音量を持っていた。少年二人は互いに視線を交わし、これは鎮静剤が必要な事態なのか、あるいは誰も彼らに説明しなかった、この二人の奇妙で特異な一面なのかと悩んでいた。

「まったく！」目も眩む数分後、ソーは喉を詰まらせたように言った。ロキは壁に寄り掛かり、定期的に呼吸を繰り返している。ソーは片手で顔を拭き、目元が濡れていることに驚きもしなかった。「あの人はなんて――なんてイヤな奴だったんだろう」

「信じられないくらいにね」ロキはまだ少し息を切らせて、同意した。ソーと目を合わせると、微笑む。「でも、私たちのイヤな奴だった」

二人は満面の笑みを浮かべたまま、しばらく見つめ合い、また大爆笑していた。

＊＊＊

その後、状況は徐々に、少しずつ良くなっていった。まるで、ソーがそれに気づかないようにと、ロキが期待しているように。時々、ロキが彼らの座るテーブルに顔を出し、何かの詳細を確認したり、何かの意見を述べたりして、また、その週の間は、ソーの髪を馬鹿みたいな色に変える頻度が減っていた。ソーが船の巡回に出ると、それを乗っ取るよりも共について来て、仕事が終わるなりすぐに立ち去ることもなかった。効率の良さを勲章のように掲げて、ソーの先回りをすることをやめた。ソーを拒絶して逃げることも。少なくとも、それほど遠く、それほど速く逃げることはなくなった。

はじめのうち、ソーはなんとかロキを部屋まで引っ張っていき、彼がもう二度とあんな風にソーを避ける真似はしないと約束するまでその上にドカリと座ってやる衝動を抑えなくてはならなかった。だが、ロキの目に浮かぶ何かが彼を躊躇わせた。その、期待に縁取られた慎重さが。ちょうど、雷に打たれる直前に大気に充満するパチパチとした音、彼の骨が奏でる低い震動のような。

「すっごく恥ずかしいわ」ある日、パドックを通りかかったヴァルキリーが彼に告げた。ソーは柵に寄り掛かり、ヤギのヘラがロキの手から満足そうに藁を食む様子を見ていた時のことだった。ロキの目は伏せられており、睫毛が頬にかかっている。そして低く静かな声でヤギに語り掛けていた。これほどハッとさせられるような視覚情報を、ソーはどのように処理して良いのかわからない。脳味噌が壊れたかもしれない。「あたしじゃなくて、あんたね」

「お前も人の事言えないだろ」ソーは答え、片方の眉を上げて彼女を振り返った。「ハルクが言ってたぞ。お前、ギルダと過ごす時間が随分と多いらしいな」

ヴァルキリーは足をぴたりと止めると、怪しいほどの無表情で彼を振り向いた。

「彼がそうしたとは思わないけど」彼女は明らかに時間稼ぎするように言った。

「ああ、そうだな。俺はあいつの言葉を言い換えてる」ソーはひどく上機嫌に言った。「あいつが実際に言った言葉を教えてやろうか？確か、こんな感じだったな。ヴァルとギルダが舌を――」

「わかったわかった」ヴァルキリーは天を仰ぎ、口元を引き攣らせながら言った。それから片側だけで肩を竦める。「敵を知るにはその懐に飛び込めと言うでしょ？」

「そこまで近くに飛び込む必要があるかはわからんな」ソーは言って、顎を手に乗せて心配するふりをした。「民衆のロキに対する印象を良くするためにそこまで身を張ってくれるのは称賛すべきことだが、実際に敵の喉に舌を突っ込む必要があるとは思わないでほしい」

「敵は葡萄を喉に詰まらせていたのよ」ヴァルキリーが食いしばった歯の間から搾り出した。「取り出す手助けをしただけ」

「それで、版画を見せたいから部屋に招待するとでも言われたか？」ソーは無邪気に問うた。「なぜって、以前そんなことを聞かれたことがあってな。言っておくが、あれは言葉通りの意味じゃなかったぞ。むしろ――」

「版画だって？」ロキが尋ねる。あまりに唐突にソーの肘元に現れたので、彼は思わず飛び上がっていた。「誰が版画を持ってるんだ？どんな版画だ？」

「こんなことが起こってるわけない」ヴァルキリーはどこか遠くにいる声音で言った。「起きてない。拒否するわ」

ロキは彼女をきょとんと見やり、それからソーを向いた。

「あいつは何の話をしてるんだ？」彼は苛立たしげに問う。ヘラに餌をやるために嵌めていた手袋を外した。「いつも理解しようとはしてるんだが、だいたい四割しか理解できない」

ソーは笑った。

「それで、俺の方が理解してるとでも思ってるのか？」彼は尋ねる。

「確かに」ロキが物思わしげに言った。「あんたがいつも周囲で起こっていることの一割でも理解していると決めてかかる方がおこがましい」

「もちろん、俺ではなく、お前が、だろう」

「それはどちらが決めてかかっているかによる」ロキは軽やかに言って、手を伸ばすとソーの肩から存在もしないゴミ屑を払った。二人の視線が絡まり、長い一瞬を共有した。

「俺じゃないな」ソーは静かな声で告げた。「それに関して、俺は学んだ」

「そうなのか」ロキは声音を低くして思案げに言った。これほど近くに立っていれば、ソーは相手の体の発する熱も感じられたし、その口元が警戒するように緊張しているのも見えた。

ロキが小さく微笑むと、ソーが止められる前に呼吸が乱れてしまった。

「あらあら」ヴァルキリーの大きな声が随分と近くでした。ソーは僅かに飛び上がってしまう。彼女がまだその場にいたことを忘れていたのだ。彼女は先ほど恥ずかしい思いをした報いを彼が受けたと満足しているのか、明るく笑っていた。「なんだか色々あるみたいだけど、あんたたちの好きにさせておくわ！あたしがしないことはやらないで、いい子にしなさいよ」

「お前がしないこととは、ハードルが低いな」ロキは滑らかに言って、ソーよりもかなり早く気を取り直すと、彼女に鋭い視線を向けた。それは上機嫌なヴァルキリーに跳ね返され、彼女は肩越しに手を振りながら去って行った。

ロキは胸の前で腕を組むと、ソーにしらけきった目を向けた。

「そんな目で見るな」ソーは彼を指差して言った。「彼女はとても小さいし、こそこそしてる。そこにいるのを簡単に忘れるくらいにはな」

「本当にもうひとつ目を見繕ってやらなくていいのか？」ロキは片方の眉でアーチを作って尋ねる。ロキが意味ありげにヴァルキリーの去った方角を見やると、ソーは溜め息をついた。「そう簡単に横をすり抜けなくなるぞ」

「このことについてはもう話しただろう。弟よ、答えはノーだ」ソーは強調して言った。

「でも、そこら中にいくらでも転がってるじゃないか」ロキは思いつた考えに興が乗り始めたようだ。「それを正しく使っていない輩から――」

「それはどういう意味だ？」

「いいから聞け。お互いに、なんとか方法を見つけられるだろうと言ってるんだ」

「駄目だ」ソーはできるだけはっきりと言い切った。「船に乗っている人々から目を盗むなんて言語道断だ」

「わかった」ロキは妙に長い沈黙の後に告げた。

「船に乗ってない人からも駄目だ」ソーは加える。

「なんだそれは！」ロキが抗議の声を上げた。「他の場所から貰ってきても大して変わらないぞ。ちょこっと変化の術をかければ、違いなんてわからない。保証する！」はた、と一拍置くと、人差し指を思案げに唇に当てた。「もっとも、状況によっては異常な現象を経験する過かもしれんな。物理的に存在しないものが見えたり、そんなかんじの」

「何も見えないよりほんの少しも良くないな」ソーは穏やかに言って、ロキはそれを嘲るようにして否定した。

「あんたは寿命よりも前に死ぬ馬鹿だな」ロキが通告する。

「お前がいれば大丈夫なようだが」ソーは言って、身を乗り出してロキの頬に小さなキスを落とすと、立ち去った。

その午後の残りをロキの驚いた顔が彼と共にあり、目に関する発言は何日間も共にあった。当たり前だが、おそろしく狂暴な話だったのだ！ロキの申し出は断る。しかし、そのことを思う度に間抜けな笑顔になっており、ロキがあれほど真摯に申し出たことの意味にも気がついていなかった。

まさに数日後、彼は船の原子炉を雷の力で引っ掻き回している間も、そのような馬鹿みたいな笑みを浮かべていた。劣化問題の診断を行おうとしている最中に誰かに肩を叩かれ、ソーは仕事中の避雷針に触れたことを叱るつもりで振り返ると、視線の先には走ってきたばかりのように顔を赤らめ、息を切らせているエイナールがいた。

「完成しました」エイナールが脈絡もなく告げた。ソーが困惑して眉を顰めていると、彼はもう一度、目に心を込めて言った。「僕たちが書いていた詩歌です、陛下。完成しました」


	3. 第三章

ソーは部屋が飾り立てられていることには驚かなかった――食堂全体の空中に点々と浮かぶ、煌めく優しい灯りだ――だが、その場に集った大人数には驚いた。彼らは大きめのグループに分かれ、生き生きとした談笑している。しかも、ソーが思っていたように、氏族に分かれているわけでもないのだ。

「なんでも、一時間ほど前にみんな仮想招待状を貰ったらしいよ」ヴァルキリーが鼻をすすりながらソーに教えた。彼女はハルクの肩に乗って、つまらなさそうに爪を噛んでいる。ハルクは壁に寄り掛かって腕を組み、しかめっ面を浮かべていた。ソーは数フィート離れたところにコーグとミークの姿を見つけ、彼らに手を振った。「黄金の巻物かなんかに見えたって話」

「ああ、もちろん」ソーが急いで言う。「黄金の巻物。とても綺麗な。確か、翠のインクだったかな」

短い間が入る。

「あたしは貰わなかった」ヴァルキリーが認めた。

「俺も」ソーは言って、にんまりと笑った。

ハルクはヴァルキリーがソーの肩を叩けるよう、親切にも巨体を屈めてやった。

「けんかダメ」ハルクがぼやき、姿勢を戻すと、ソーの短い髪を揺らすほどの溜め息をついていた。「ここ、たくさん人いる。でも、けんかダメ。ロキ、話すの聞くだけ！」

「わからんぞ。誰かがあいつと喧嘩するかもしれん」ソーが激励するように言って、それから顔を顰めた。「ああ、でもそれを期待するわけにはいかんな。なにしろ――」

どこからともなく食堂の中央にロキが出現すると、ソーは言葉を途切れさせた。彼は長い、複雑な暗緑色のローブを纏っており、その色合いは宙に浮かぶ灯りに照らされない限りは黒と見紛うほど。遠くからではビロードなのか木綿なのか判別できなかったが、その布地は柔らかく、しなやかな手触りをしていそうだった。ロキの髪には金糸が編み込まれており、肩から垂れる長い三つ編みになっていた。彼の語るその声は僅かに拡声され、その唇は笑みを形作っており、人混みの中にソーの姿を見つけるなりそれは大きくなった。

「謎めいた召喚を許してほしい」語り始めた彼の声は滑らかで穏やかだ。話ながら、彼は両手を背後で組んでおり、集まった人々全員に視線を行き渡らせた。その中に彼を明らかな敵愾心をもって見つめている者たちを発見したとしても、彼はそれを顔には出さなかった。もっとも、それらはただロキの芝居がかった演出を挫くどころか増長させるだけだとソーは思ったが、ロキの自制心をありがたく思うのだった。

「お前たちの多くは、我らの輝かしい王が私に課せられた仕事のことを知っていると思う」有り余る皮肉を声に乗せて彼は続けたが、ソーを見つめる仕草のみに緩和されており、その視線にソーはドキリとした。「それはアスガルドの歴史を偲ぶ詩歌を書くことだった。お前たちの多くが私を助けてくれた。ここでその名を全て連ねるためには、それらの物語を集めた分だけの時間がかかることだろう。そして、完成したものは私たち全員のものとなるのだから、このような形で公開するよりも良い方法はないと思ったのだ」

期待に満ちた沈黙に微笑み、彼は両手を大きく広げた。ソーは彼が他の口上を述べたり、あるいは彼が栄光ある救世主だと思い出させるような発言があるかと思ったが、それ以上の前置きはせずに、ロキは上品に咳払いをすると、始めるのだった。

それは詩と歌の中間のようなものだった。ロキの声はリズムと抑揚のある音楽的な響きを持ち、低く、ソーの耳に愛しげに感じたので、彼は一瞬それが並べる言葉を聴くことを忘れていた。実際に言葉に意識を向けると、水中に沈められたかのように彼の耳や目、口からロキの語る光景が流れ込んできた。彼の使う言葉は頭上から降り注ぐ灯りのように鮮明であった。アスガルドの人々は魔法にかけられたように聴き入った。

ロキの言葉の大半は新しいものだったが、水面下にはその元となった詩の金糸が確かに流れていた。ソーはそこかしこに懐かしい言葉や言い回しを見出し、それらは彼の心を揺さぶり、貴金属や宝石に彩られた大きな広間でこのような物語に耳を傾けていた頃の記憶が蘇った。あの頃、彼は父の隣で吟遊詩人の詩歌を聴きながら、あまりの誇らしさに胸がはち切れんばかりだった。しかし、吟遊詩人の声は解けて消え、水銀のように美しいロキの声に置き換わった。彼が語り続ける中、オーディンが彼らから遠ざけていた過去が入ってくるようで、部屋自体が大きく、明るくなっていくように感じられた。若きヴァナヘイムのことを語った。その命を育む瑞々しい緑のことを。ヨトゥンヘイムのことを語った。その鋭利な氷の崖は風そのものを半分に裂くかのようだった。これらの地が破壊され、アスガルドの名の下、征伐された彼らの軍隊について語る時、ロキの声は揺るぎなかったが、深くなった。これらの韻文が語られる間、ソーは民衆の反応を注意深く見守った。少なくとも幾つかの抗議の声が上がるだろうと思っていたのに、誰も何も言わなかった。彼らの目に浮かんだ痛みは故郷を失うということの意味を、故郷を取り上げられ、何か認識不能なものへと打ち砕かれることの意味を、唐突に、身を以て理解したのだということを物語っている。

ロキはしばし沈黙した。あたかも失ったものへと思いを馳せるよう間を与えるように。

最後の韻文は絶望ではなく、希望を与えるものだった。ロキは大きな荷馬が穀物の袋や水樽で重くなり、大勢の人々の命を抱えて歩く姿について歌った。それが難民でいっぱいになったこの船の隠喩であると理解するのに、ソーは一瞬を要したが、理解するなり彼は思わず驚いたような笑い声を上げていた。ロキはゆっくりと部屋を見回していた視線を一瞬だけ外し、ソーに向けるとその唇は奏でる言葉の周りを包み込むように巻かれて笑みを形作り、彼は歌に戻った。彼はミッドガルドを疑心暗鬼の土地ではなく、疲弊した旅人を迎え入れ、援助を提供することを喜ぶ懐の大きい異邦人として語った。ロキ本人がそれを信じていなかったとしても、ソーは彼が民衆に嘘を伝えたことに感謝していた。地球がそれほど快く彼らを受け入れるかどうかは分からなかったが、もしも拒絶されたとしても、この星々の何処かでもっと良い場所を見つけられることを信じるほかなかった。宇宙の彼方へと向かわなければならないのだとしても、彼らはどこかに新しい故郷を築けるだろう。ロキのことを希望と驚きを宿した目で見つめる人々のために彼らができる、最低限のことだと思った。

その事実は、強い酒のようにソーの奥深くへと温もりを染み込ませた。彼とロキは、いつの間にか『彼ら』になっていた。『彼ら』が民衆のための場所を見つけるのだと。ソーが一人で成さなくても良いのだと。

ロキの詩歌が終わる頃には、ソーは頬から涙を拭っており、他にも素早く袖口に鼻を擦りつける動きをした者たちを視界の隅に捉えた。ヴァルキリーはハルクの指を両手できつく包み込み、涙こそ浮かべてなかったが、にこやかに笑っていた。ソーに千年の時が与えられたとしても、この日ロキが彼らに聞かせたものを書き上げることなど不可能だ。ソーにはどこから始めればよいのかも分からなかっただろう。

長い沈黙が下りたが、どこかから誰かがゆっくりと拍手をし始めた。それは徐々に広がり、食堂の中を金属の壁から跳ね返ってこだまするようになった。常にその言動に拍手が送られることを期待して生きているロキは驚いた様子は見せず、これを優雅な笑みと小さな一礼と共に受け入れた。だが、ソーが立ち上がり、満面の笑みで拳に稲妻を走らせながら大きく拍手をし、民衆が笑い出すような歓声を上げる様を目撃するなり、ロキは一瞬痛ましいほどの無防備さを晒したが、すぐに自分を制御下に戻した。しかしその目は何か鮮明で熱いもので満たされ、ソーはそれをどう解釈すれば良いのか分からなかったが、それは大量にあった。

拍手がおさまると、ソーはすぐにロキのもとに向かうつもりでいたが、ロキの周りには慎重な群衆が集まりつつあった。彼の詩歌に驚き、感想や感謝をささげるべく、集まった人々だ。その民衆の分厚い壁が薄くなっていく中、ソーは一人で座るギルダの姿を見つけた。ほとんどの人から遠く離れたところでベンチにぽつりと座った彼女の浮かべている表情は――まあ、望んだ結果を得られなかった人物の顔をしていた。再びロキを見やり、彼が美しい髪に編み込まれた金糸を煌めかしながら腰を屈め、アイルフハンから頬に口づけを受けている様子に、ソーは溜め息をついていた。

彼が隣に座っても、ギルダは顔を上げなかった。ソーは彼女が喋り出すのを待つかのように、自分の爪を観察していた。何か計画があるように見えれば、本当は何を言えばよいのか皆目見当もついていないのだと、ばれないかもしれない。再三思うが、こういう状況に関するガイドブックがあるべきだろう。

ギルダは、歯軋りする音を含まなければ、沈黙を守っていた。ソーは、今度は内心で溜め息をついていた。

「お前があいつに何の恨みがあるにしろ」彼はできるだけ穏やかに言った。「そして、ロキが本心から過去の過ちを反省しているのかどうかはともかくとして、俺は、あいつがもうそんな間違いは犯さないと信じているのだと、お前に知っていてほしい」

ギルダは目を上げることさえせずに、嘲るように笑った。

「あなたにはどうでもいいんですね？」彼女は問うた。苦々しい声には聞こえない。ただ、彼女に情熱を与えていた燃料を失ったかのように聞こえた。ズボンの膝の部分にあるほつれた糸を落ち着きなく弄っている。「あの男がこれまでやったこと。あいつのせいでオーディンが死んで、ヘラが蘇り、私の姉が――」

彼女は喉に何かが痞え、強く呑み込むと、続けた。その声は生々しく、柔らかかった。

「姉は子供の頃からずっと、宮廷の衛兵になることを夢見ていた」彼女は言って、ソーに顔を向けた。彼女の双眸には涙の幕が張られ、キラキラと光っていた。「あなたの弟はその夢を叶えた。ヘラが帰還して全員を粉砕した一週間前に」片手を目元にやり、苦く笑って大きくすすり泣いた。「それだって、あなたにはどうでもいいんだ。あなたに何を教えたところで、あなたは微動だにすらしない」

「そんなことはない」ソーは言った。彼女の肩に手を置くと、ギルダは彼を驚いて見やった。ロキが一度、二度、彼の腕の中で血を流し、死んで埋められたことを思い、ソーは自分が浮かべた笑みが引き攣っていることを自覚していた。その後、ロキがどこへ行ったとしても身近に感じられるよう髪に編み込んだロキの黒髪のことも思った。ロキが戻ってこなかったら自分はどうなっていたのか、考えたくもなかった。「お前が信じるかどうかわからんが、兄弟を亡くす辛さを俺は知っている。お前にそれが起こったことが残念でならない。誰にもそんな思いをさせたいとは思わない」

「でも、もうすべては終わった。何をしようと、彼女を取り戻すことはできないんだ！」そんな話は何度も聞いたとばかりに、ギルダは声を荒げた。ソーが眉を引き上げると、彼女は錆びついたような笑い声をあげ、一瞬ソーには彼女が随分と幼い少女のように見えた。「この船で助言するのがご自分だけだとでも思っているのですか？」

「ああ」ソーは言って、彼女に小さな笑みを見せた。「許してくれ。俺の状況は少し異例だ。なにしろ、俺は弟を失うたびに取り戻す傾向にあるのでな」

彼の視線はまだアイルフハンと静かに語らい、老いた手をその腕に置いて首を傾けて話を聞くロキの佇む方へと流れる。その付近にはリーフとエイナールが近くに座り、互いの巻物に書かれた何かを比較しているようだ。辺りを漂う灯りは僅かで、この部屋に集った各人のシルエットを謎めいて未発見のものに見せ、その影が古い洞窟の壁を彷徨っているように見せかけた。

「今度は何が違うというのですか？」ギルダは彼に穏やかに尋ねた。「今度もまた失うとは思わないのですか？」

ソーの呼吸は喉に痞え、半分は笑声のようになった。同じことを自問する度に銅貨を一枚もらえていれば、今頃は大金持ちになっていたことだろう。

「あいつは俺が追いかけてこなくなると思ってるんだ」知らず、そんなことを口にしていた。「もし、あいつがまた俺たちを裏切ったら、今度は俺があいつを手放すものだとばかり思っている」

ギルダがソーとロキを眺める間、短い沈黙が下りた。彼に向けられた視線の重みにソーは振り返ったが、彼女はすでに少し頬を染めて目を逸らすところだった。

「なんてこと…」彼女は声を潜めて呟くと、咳払いをした。彼女の声は奇妙に礼節を弁えた緩やかなものになり、未踏の地を進むかのようになった。「陛下、お詫びを申し上げさせてください。あなたと王子の噂が本当なのだと知っていれば、私の目的のためにそれを利用することなど――」

「ああ、噂は本当じゃない」ソーは片手を振りながら言った。ギルダは片方の眉を撥ね上げる。「つまり、その、俺たちは確かに一緒に寝ていたが、実際に寝ていたわけじゃないんだ。と、言えばわかるだろうか」

ギルダは目を瞬かせる。

「いいえ、分からないと思います」彼女はゆっくりと告げた。

ソーは説明をしようと口を開きかけたが、唐突にそうしたくないと結論した。この忌々しい船に乗り込んで以来、これこそが彼の問題だった。他の者が何を考えているのかばかりに気を取られ、自分自身が考えていること、望んでいることを無視していたのだ。それは、あまりに長い間望んでいたために、何と呼べばよいのかも分からない願望だった。

「なら、分からないままでいるしかないな」彼はしっかりと告げる。その視線はまたロキの方に移った。彼は老人たちと何やら談笑しており、あの見慣れた魅力的な微笑みを唇に浮かべている。ソーは昔からあの笑みを本物の苛立ちに変貌させることが好きでしょうがなかった。だから、まさに今、そうしてやろうと思った。

彼はギルダに微笑みかけて立ち去り、彼女も彼に笑みを返したが、やはりまだ少し困惑しているようだった。ロキの元へ向かう間、ヴァルキリーとすれ違い、彼女の肩を軽く叩いた。彼女は片眉を撥ね上げる。

「全力で行け」彼女に告げると、あまりに大仰に呆れた顔をして目をぐるりと回したので、眼球が引っかからないのが不思議なほどだったが、頬の紅潮までは隠せずにいた。ソーは悔いのない笑みを浮かべている。

「あんたから恋のアドバイスなんて貰っても仕方ないわ」彼女は言ったが、その視線はすでにギルダに向けられており、これまでソーが見たこともないような、内気で希望に満ちたものが彼女の顔を彩っていた。

「恋なんてしてなかったんじゃないのか？」ソーが無邪気に尋ねる。

ヴァルキリーは彼の腕を叩き、ぶつぶつと呟きながら歩き去った。彼女が近づくと、身を屈めるように座っていたギルダは慎重な眼差しを上げた。ヴァルキリーの顔を見るなり、その表情は和らぎ、強張った肩も力が抜けたようだ。その光景を最後に、ソーは決意も新たにロキに向き直った。ヴァルキリーとギルダはプライバシーが必要だろう。この船において、それが不足していることは彼が率先して認めることだった。

ロキはなにやらエイナールとリーフ両方の家族に囲まれており――実際、それは十二人程度の集団だったが、それでも存在感があった――その向こう側からソーの姿を見とめるなり、彼に目顔で『そこを動くな』と告げていた。ソーは笑みを浮かべたまま、群衆から離れたところで根を張った木のように立ち尽した。彼はリーフとエイナールに手を振ったが、二人は黙って互いに視線を交わすと、尻尾を巻いてどこかへと立ち去った。おそらく、また南西の隔壁を綺麗に描かれたグラフィティで落書きするためだろうか。

「公衆の面前であんたの吟遊詩人を褒め称えに来たのか？」ようやく群衆がばらけて数人がちらほらと残った時点で、ロキが彼に問いかけた。その声音にはどこか苦々しいものがあったが、彼の瞳は純真さを見せている。

「俺は弟に感謝を伝えに来たんだ」ソーは言った、間違った発言でないことを祈った。ロキの表情の変化はすぐに覆い隠されたが、それが正しかったことを告げている。「ロキ、今のは…」

語尾で言葉が途切れ、彼は無為に両手を上げた。

「素晴らしかった」ロキが代わりに言葉を継いでやる。人差し指で顎を軽く叩きながら、額にしわを寄せて。「驚嘆した。感動した。歴史書に載せるに相応しい」

「お前が書くんだから、それは褒め言葉になるのか？」ソーは笑みを浮かべて尋ねる。彼は胸の前できつく腕を組んでいた。物理的に腕を押さえつけなければ、ただそんな風に見つめられている時に相手に触れていたいばかりにロキの両手を手に取ってしまいそうで。

「それが褒め言葉になるのは、こんなときだけだ」ロキは滑らかに言った。

ソーは抑えきれずに大声で間延びした笑い声を上げた。笑いが止まってもロキがまだ彼を見つめていたので、ソーは完全に言葉を失ってしまっていた。ここで告げるべき明白でも間抜けでもなく、ロキに相応しい美しく飾り立てられた言葉を探したが、この一ヶ月間のうちに、ソーは全てを取り払われており、残っているのはただ願望のみ。もはやそれをないものと覆い隠すことも、見えないふりをすることもできなかった。

「今夜は一緒に来てくれないか」彼は低く真摯な声で尋ねた。「お前のいないベッドは寂しいだけだ、弟よ。戻って来てくれ」

ロキは驚いて目と口を大きく開いた。何かの罠ではないかとばかりにソーをじろじろと見つめ、この申し出に何か裏があるのではないかと探りを入れていた。

「従わなければ？」彼は静かに問い返したが、ソーの方へと一歩進み出た。

「ならば、お前をそっとしておくさ」ソーは嘘をつき、その偽りを察したロキの唇がピクリと動いた。ソーは短く、荒い笑い声を立てた。「ああそうさ、なら明日また誘う。その後の日もまた。お前が本心から拒まない限りは――」

「みんな私の方が拒絶に耐えられないと思っているんだぞ」ロキがぼやいた。「なのに、あんたは自分の欲しいものが手に入らないと思ったとたんに、駄々をこねて――」

「だが、手に入るんだろう？」ソーは吐息のように言って、またもう一歩ロキの方に足を踏み出し、お互いの胸部が触れ合うほどに近くに立ったロキの呼吸の熱さを感じた。ロキの指先がソーの腕をそっとなぞると、ソーは激しく震え、反射的にロキの手首を強く握っていた。ロキは固唾を呑んで、視線をソーの口許に落とした。「俺の欲しいものが」

ソーが得た唯一の忠告はロキの眇めた目だった。直後に、彼はソーの手の中で手首を捻り、ソーの腕を鷲掴みにすると凶悪な喜びに歯を光らせた。世界が歪むと同時にソーの胃が床まで落ち、ロキの狂暴な手に腕の毛すら捩じられ空気の中を引きずられると、叫び声を呑み込んでいた。

二人はソーの自室に転げるように着地し、ロキはドアに寄り掛かってなんとか体勢を保ったまま、彼らは互いを睨みつけていた。激しく魔力を消費したロキの口は開いて、その瞳は勝利に輝いており、ソーは彼の手から腕を捩って解放されると、間髪入れずにロキの頭蓋底を引っ掴んで彼を引き寄せ唸り声を上げながら口づけた。ロキの唇は直ちに開かれ、貪欲に濡れ、その指は彼の項の短く刈り上げられた毛を引っ掴んでいた。鋭く刺すような痛みにロキの口の中で息を呑むと、ロキはすまなそうな宥める声を上げて、その指は優しく撫でる動きに変わり、ソーの唇の下でロキの口は柔らかくしなやかになった。

ロキの上げた声に、何かがソーの脊髄を駆け下りるようだった。ロキがソーに開かれているかのようで、彼はロキをドアにぶつかるまで背後に押しやった。ただちにドアに身体をぺたりと預け、ロキはソーを引っ張り寄せ、彼が腰をロキの腰間の窪みに押しつけると、息を呑むような喘ぎ声を上げていた。ソーは息を吸うために上体を引いたが、すでに圧力で真っ赤に腫れ上がった唇に吸いつくのを止められずにいた。ロキもソーの髪を手放さず、貪欲に彼を引っ張り寄せてはソーの唇から目を離せずにいて、まるでもっと口づけを交わすこと以外に頭に何もないかのようだった。

「はやく、はやくあっちに――」ソーは無駄な言葉を発し、ロキの首へ唇を落とすと、その白い肌に彼の歯や舌から生まれる桃色の花弁に眩暈がした。ロキは必要に駆られたようにソーに腰を押しつけ、睫毛の下から彼を見つめるその様子は自発的なものではないように、ソーには思えた。彼は唇を噛んで勃ち上がったものをソーの腿に擦りつけるように腰をうねらせ、その顔をさざ波のように駆け抜けた快感に、ソーは心臓が飛び出しそうになった。

「くそ」彼はぼんやりと言って、ロキにまた同じ顔を、まるで後ろ頭を至福で殴られたような顔をさせようと身体を押しつけた。ロキは息を呑むと、突発的にソーの尻まで手を落とし、ロキの骨盤にソーの陰茎がぴったりと嵌まり込むまで彼を引っ張り寄せ、彼の太腿がロキのものに押しつけられるようにした。二人は同時に呻き、ロキは背後のドアに身体を預けたまま、今起こっていることが信じられないかのようにソーを凝視して、彼が腰を押しつけるのを促すような低く柔らかい声を上げ続けていた。

「私を抱いて」不意に、情欲に駆られた低く掠れた声で彼はソーに告げた。それはソーの動きを怯ませ、自己保存的な本能に従って静止させるまでに至った。ロキの首筋に顔を埋めて目をきつく閉じていると、ロキは促すように彼の尻たぶを鷲掴みにしてきた。

「ほら、はやく」ロキは吐息と共に告げて、貪欲な手をソーのシャツの背から滑り込ませ、ソーの汗ばんだ素肌に手を平らにして熱く触れてきた。ソーは身震いして一度、強くロキに腰を突きつけた。ロキの声は誑かすように啼き、それだけで酩酊するのではと、眩暈がするほどにヨかった。「ほら、兄上、あんたはヤらなきゃいけない、あんたはヤりたいんだから――」

「くそっ」ソーはまた言うと、ロキから身体を引き離すようにして、膝をつくとロキの馬鹿げた衣装の腰ひもに手繰りはじめた。ソーの指先が彼の勃ちきったものを掠めると、ロキは奇妙に掠れた喘ぎ声を上げ、手元に集中していたソーの意識が逸れて彼を見上げた。ロキの目は野性的に煌めき、三つ編みは半分解けており、首から顎にかけて紅い痕をつけて、開いて濡れた口まで痣になったようだった。

あまりの美しさに、ソーは動けなくなった。

そしてロキがじれったそうな声を上げて、ドアに背を預けたまま身体を捩らせて口角を下げた顔でソーを見下ろし、腰をほんの少し前に突き出し唇を噛みしめると、ソーは飛び上がった。彼の指が急いでロキのズボンの紐を引っ張りはじめると、ロキも突っ張った動作で腰からズボンを引っ張りおろす。二人が協力してズボンがロキの脚の半ばまで下ろされるまでになると、ソーはそれ以上の時間を無駄にせずにロキのそそり立ったものを口に含み、一気に貪欲に素晴らしい動きで彼を全部飲みこんだ。

ロキは引き伸ばされた、信じられないような嬌声を上げ、最後の方ではずいぶんと甲高い音になっていたので、ソーは抱腹する衝動に駆られる。一瞬の白熱した瞬間、彼は弟の性器を口に含んでいるのであって、生まれた時から互いを知っているのに、今までロキがこんな声を上げるところなど聞いたこともなかったと思い出していた。だが、ロキが躊躇いがちに彼の口内を突き上げると、他の考えは全て飛び去っていき、ソーは唸りながら強く吸い上げ、ロキの腰を引き寄せ、片手をロキの台無しになったズボンの紐に絡みつけ、ロキの中に入る前に自分のものを扱きあげてイってしまわないよう自制した。

「ああっ、くそ、ソー！」ロキは必死な声を上げて引き抜いた。片手をソーの髪に添え、一度腰を浅く突き出し、亀頭がソーの下の上を徐々に押し進む。そしてソーがロキの腰に添えた手に力を込めると、彼は喘ぐような溜め息をついて、何度も、何度もソーの口を自身の快感のために使った。あまりに我を忘れた声を上げ続けているので、ソーは彼を止めようなどと露ほども思わない。本能的に腰を動かし続ける、口内にあるロキの性器の感触が馬鹿らしいほどに気持ちよかったので、ロキの腰の動きがカクカクとし始めてからようやく彼は身を引いていた。

「え？やだ」ロキが抗議の声を上げ、身をくねらせながらドアに頭を預けた。痛々しいほどに掠れたその声は、喉から搾り出されているかのようだった。

「ひっくり返れ」息をついたソーは、すでにロキの腰を押しやっていた。ロキは激しく息をしながら彼の髪に指を這わし、その陰茎は痛ましいほどにそそり立って必死になっていた。抗いながら、彼の濡れた先端がソーの頬を滑る。ソーはロキの股間に顔を埋めて、そのスパイシーな香りを吸い込みながら、親指をロキの性器から尻の谷間まで滑らせて、入り口を撫で上げた。ロキは硬い息を漏らし、その陰茎がピクピクと動いた。

ソーが再び体を引くと、今度はロキもひっくり返る。ドアを支えにしたその動きはのろのろと不器用で、顔は伏せられており、ソーはその背後に跪いた。

「ああくそ」ロキがもう一度、自分自身に向けて言った声はは震えていた。ソーは両の親指でロキの震える、鳥肌の立った皮膚を撫でてその尻たぶを広げると、舌を平らにしてロキの入り口を舐め、そこを濡らし、乱して滑りを良くしようとした。ロキの体が跳ねると、ドアについていた手が酷い音を立てて滑り、彼は息を呑んでいた。ソーは片手をロキの太腿から前の方へと移動させ、その陰茎の上にピタリと手を添え、親指で濡れた先端を掠めた。ロキは嬌声を噛み殺し、それに性器を押しつける。ドアを支えにしている腕に額を押しつけ、その声は陶酔しきっているようだ。ソーは呼吸を荒げた、疼くような一瞬だけ上体を戻すと、ロキの腿をトントンと叩く。ロキは息を呑むと、ソーの手の下で筋肉を震わせながら、不器用に脚を広げた。

ソーが舌で彼を押し開く間、ロキは噛みつくように罵った。ソーが舌を出し入れし続けていると、やがてロキは唾液で濡らした二本の指を受け入れられるほど緩くなっていた。その頃にはロキは身震いし続け、ほとんど声を上げられなくなっており、ソーの指をきつく締めつけながらソーの手の平に腰を突き入れていた。喘ぎ声が漏れる始めるとすぐさま唇を噛みしめて声を押し殺す。ソーはロキを指で犯しながら、その尻の谷間に唇を這わせ、彼の味と香りに半分正気を失ったようになった。やがてロキは苛立ったような唸り声を上げ、ソーの緩すぎる手の中で性器を引くつかせると、ソーを押し退けるように背後に手を伸ばした。

「ベッドに」彼はソーの肩を押しやりながら、掠れた声を絞り出す。「もういいから、はやくベッド――ベッドの上に、はやく――」

「よしよし」ソーは宥めるように言うと、ロキの震える太腿を両手でさすり、ロキは彼を睨みつけた。噛みしめていた唇は真っ赤になっており、ソーの視線は釘づけになって、一瞬何の話をしていたのかも忘れてしまった。こんな赤は作れない。こんな赤を複製することはできない。ロキの髪に編み込まれていた金糸が、ギザギザとした破片となって螺旋状にその肩から零れ落ちる。それに触れようとソーが手を伸ばすと、ロキはその手を叩き落とした。

「何がよしよしだ。私は馬じゃない」吐き捨てるように言って、ソーの手首を掴むとベッドの方へ引きずるように移動した。ソーをその上に押し倒すと、ズボンを完全に脱ぎ捨ててその上に跨るように乗り上げ、満足気な息をもらす。ソーのシャツを頭から引っ張って脱がした後に唖然とした顔をして、信じられないというように頭を振り、指をパチンと鳴らすと、まだ身に纏っていた二人分の衣服が消え去り、互いに全裸となった。ソーの手は自動的にロキの腰を掴みかかり、二人は視線を合わせると、同時に驚いたような深い息を吸っていた。反射的にロキは腰をくねらせ、ソーは一度強く腰を突き上げると、彼を駆け抜けた快感に、ロキの腰を掴んだ手に力を込めていた。彼は唇を噛みしめ、鼻から激しい息を吸った。ロキは息を切らせて瞳を爛々と輝かせ、彼を凝視している。

「ソー」彼はソーの肩を必死に指先でなぞりながら言った。「ソー、お願いっ」

「ロキ、何でもする、俺は――」ソーは口走り、ロキの顔に浮かんだ積極的なものに、彼の知るずべての言葉を呑み込まねばならなかった。ロキが腰を上げ、ソーは彼の陰茎を手に取り、一度、長くきつい動作で彼を扱きあげた。ロキの名を喘ぐように口にすると、ロキは思慮のない宥めるような言葉を呟き、ソーの顔に目を向けた。後ろから手を伸ばし、その賢しらで美しい指でソーの陰茎を手に取ると、優しく思いやりのある触れ方に、ソーはロキが彼を利用し、傷つけるという懸念をいだく必要などなかったのだと一瞬で思い知った。今や、この触れ合いを互いから遠ざけていたことが信じがたいほどに残酷なことだったと、ロキに傷つけられるかもしれないという恐れがあったために、ずっと欲しかったものを拒絶していたことが酷いことだったのだと思えた。ロキは彼を愛しているのだ。今は彼を見るだけでそれが手に取るようにわかった。

「ああっ、これぇ！」ロキは喘ぎ、ソーの陰茎の上に腰をゆっくりと沈めると、その表情は安堵に染められていった。ソーは彼の腰をしっかりと支えて調節しながら、自分は微動だにしないよう気をつけて呼吸を繰り返していたが、ロキには調節するような余裕はなかった――腰を上げ、再びソーの陰茎を受け入れようと腰を落としながら低く喘ぐ。ソーは狂ったように彼の背中に掴みかかり、ロキの身体が彼の周りできつくなると思わず呻いていた。ロキは歯の間から鋭く息を吸い込み、ソーの腰を太腿できつく挟んで、また同じ動作を繰り返す。ソーもまた腰を突き上げて息を呑み、その手はロキの腰のくびれに移る。彼の腰は細く、ソーが両手で掴めばそれだけで一周できてしまいそうだ。少しでも長くこれが続くよう、ソーが手に力を込めて必死に動かないようにしていると、ロキは身震いした。

「ほら、大丈夫、いいよ」ロキが優しく、媚びるような声で彼を煽る。両手でソーの顔を挟むように持つと、その視線を捉えて殊更にゆっくりとソーの上に腰を落とし、彼を深く取り込むところを視界に焼き付かせた。

「お前は俺にしてほしいのか？」ソーは吐息と共に、ほぼロキが是と答えるのを聞くためだけに問いかけた。そして、欲していたものを三重に返される。ロキは搾り出すような声で「うん」と答え、ソーが突きあげると同時に深く腰を沈めた。ソーのペニスをきつく締めつけるロキの秘所があんまりに気持ちが良くて、ソーは腰の動きを止められなくなった。ロキの上げる信じられないような嬌声は快感に濡れそぼっているようで、彼は自分の性器に再び手が伸びていた。ソーの目の前で激しく自慰するように手を動かし、ソーはロキを浅く短く突き上げると彼を前に引き倒して激しいキスをした。そのうちロキは身体を捩らせてソーのペニスを咥えた尻で円を描くようなしぐさをし始め、ソーが二人の手でロキのペニスを握ると喘ぎ声はさらに甲高くなった。

「まだ、まだだ」ソーは途方もない意志の力で腰の動きを止めると、ペニスを引き抜く。ロキは抗議の声を上げ、ソーの唇に強く噛みつく。その痛みに顔を顰めたソーだったが、痛みはまっすぐ下方へと突き抜け、その途中に快感と混同されて下腹部をざわつかせた。「ひっくり返れ、はやく――」

「なに、また？」ロキが完全にか細くなった声で不平をこぼしたが、すぐにソーの上から身体を退けたことを思うと、それほど不満に思っているわけでもなさそうだ。ベッドの上でソーの後ろに這い進むと、両手足をついた体勢になろうとしたが、ソーがその腰を掴んで引っ張り寄せたので、彼はバランスを崩し、尻の間にソーの太いペニスが性急に擦りつけられ、ロキは叫び声を上げながら両肘を強かに打ち付けた。ソーは言葉にならない声で宥めると、謝る代わりにロキの背中を撫でてその下にも回して彼のペニスを扱いてやる。ロキの口を突いて出た罵り声が憤慨したものから突き抜ける快感に酔いしれるものに豹変したので、ソーはにやりと笑ってしまった。ロキはあり得ない角度に背中をしならせ、膝をベッドの上でさらに広げると、ソーの息を奪うまでその喉を締めるような嬌声を上げた。ロキの腰をしっかりと掴むと、ソーはペニスを再びその中に押し込む。彼の舌で身体をくねらせるロキの姿に心臓が早鐘を打ち、ロキはシーツに顔を押しつけて熱く荒い呼吸を繰り返している。

「これっ」ロキは息を呑み、ソーが前方に突き上げると同時に腰を押しつけ、ソーの腰が彼の尻に大きな音を立てながらぶつかる度に鋭い悲鳴を上げ、その勢いに彼の脚の筋肉は震えるのだった。「これ、そうっ、やめないでっ、わたし――」

「くそっ」ソーはロキの背中を強烈な何かが駆け抜け震えるさまを目の当たりにしながら言った。「ロキ、イってくれ、俺にお前を感じさせてくれ――」

「ソー！」ロキは必死に息をつき、自分の股間に手を添えると、長く大きな声で呻き、達しながらその筋肉はソーを強く引き締めて、背中は弓なりに、鋭い角度でしなった。ソーのペニスは彼の奥深くで一度、二度と跳ね上がり、白熱した快楽が積みあがっていくうちに腰のリズムも崩れて、ロキの腰を掴んだ両手に衝撃で力が篭る。その指先から青い火花が飛び上がり、ロキの皮膚の上を駆け抜けてベッドフレームを掠めていき、彼の皮膚の表面から稲妻が湧き上がって外へ零れ出て、外へ外へ上へ――

ロキは叫び、駆け抜ける衝撃にソーの下で全身を痙攣させた。ソーの上体が倒れ込み、彼は長い呻くような叫びを上げながらロキの中に自身を埋め込んで果てる間も、ロキは彼の下敷きになって身体を反り、息を切らせ、拳が白くなるまで強くシーツを握った手はそれを引き破ってしまった。

二人は長い間激しい息を繰り返しながらその場から動かなかったが、やがてロキが困惑した呻き声のような音を枕の中に注ぎ込んでいた。

「くそ」ソーはぼんやりと呟き、パニックが絶頂に霞がかった頭の中に入り込もうとしていた。「まずい、くそ、すまん、大丈夫か、お前は――」

「今の、いったい何だったんだ」ロキは煉瓦で殴打されたような声で呟いた。「あんなことができるなんて、知らなかった。なんであんなことができると教えてくれなかったの？この先ずっとやってほしい」

「俺だってあんなことができるなんて、知らなかった！」ソーが主張した。彼はロキの胸や太腿を必死にさすり、どこにあるのかも分からない痛みを和らげようとしていた。「お前が最初の――俺の雷の力が備わってから、初めての…だから、知らなかった、俺は――」

ロキはソーの下で緩慢に身体を蠢かせ、敏感すぎる感触に身を震わせ、ソーの胸元に背中をぴったりと寄り添わせた。反射的に彼を抱え込んで腕を回したソーは、ロキを強くしっかりと抱きしめた。ロキは深く満足した声をもらしていた。

「まあ、今は知ってるんだ」彼は眠たげに言った。「私に言わせれば、雷の力の勝利だな」

「傷つかなかったか？」ソーは確認した。胸裏で激しく脈打っていた心臓がようやく緩やかに鼓動を刻み始めていた。

「その正反対」ロキはあくびをすると、ソーの手を撫で、彼が項に鼻をこすり付けてくると身震いした。「だから心配するな。私は――」

電灯が明滅した。

「おや」ロキは気にするというよりは、面白いと思っているような態度で言った。「あなたが壊したようだ」

「壊してなんぞいない」ソーは抗議した。「きっとただ――」

部屋が暗くなる。

「あー」ソーが唸り、その下でロキは弱々しく身体を揺さぶって笑い出した。呼吸をして笑ってソーを嘲ることを同時にするため、枕の上で顔を横に向ける。

「この瞬間を忘れたくない」彼は夢心地に言った。マットレスの上で四肢を伸ばし、その腹を濡らした精をソーの手が撫でると余韻で身体を魅惑的に震わせる。ソーの中を熱が駆け抜け、彼はロキの項に軽く歯を立てると、その振動する腿の裏側をまだ繋がっている部分まで撫で上げた。ロキは不安定な呼吸をした。

「忘れるべきじゃない。お前のせいなんだから」ソーが言った。ペニス以外の体の部位が徐々に感覚を脳に伝達し始めた。こうして身体を押しつけ合っている状態では暑すぎたし、ソーの喉はあまりに渇いていて、今にも声が潰れそうだ。二人とも汗だくなので、そろそろロキが抗議し始めそうだったが、そんなことはなく、彼はただソーの下で静かにしており、ソーの手の動きが穏やかなものになってロキの脇腹を優しく撫でるものに変わると満足そうに息をついていた。

「マットレスではなく、宇宙船の金属の壁に稲妻を放ったのは私じゃないんだが」やがて、ロキは巨大なあくびと共に言った。腕を背後に回し、ソーの髪をくしゃっと撫ぜ回す。ソーは翼のように突き出たロキの肩甲骨にキスを落とした。

「気が散ってたんだ」ソーはすでに半分寝に入って呟いた。「あの状況下で一連の考えを保ってみてほしいもんだ」

「私はちゃんと一連の考えを持ってたぞ」ロキは眠たげに抗議する。「とても特定した考えの筋道をね。なにしろ、私はとても目標志向の高い人物なのだからね」

「ああ、それは知ってるぞ」ソーは言って、ロキの腰を掴むと体の向きを変えてやり、横向きにロキを抱え込めるようにした。ロキの憤慨した抗議の声と叩いてくる手に頬が緩む。

ドアが叩かれて、二人とも凍りついた。

「大丈夫ですか？停電の報告が幾つか上がっています」

「なんてことだ」ロキは甲高い声で言って、明らかに涙を浮かべて爆笑しそうだったので、ソーがその口を手で覆った。

「大丈夫だ、ありがとう！」彼は呼びかけ、その声に絶望のあまり外宇宙へ身を放り出したい衝動の代わりに、何の憂いもない無頓着な響きを挿入しようと努力した。「ただ、あー、ちょっと事故があってな。練習してたんだ。俺の、その、雷の力を使って」

ロキは口を覆う手に強く噛みついて、ソーは悲鳴を上げた。

「そうでしたか」一瞬の間を置いて、疑惑に満ちた声が返ってきた。「すぐにでも電源が点くと思います、陛下。ご心配には及びません」

「それは良かった」ソーは張りつめた声を返した。「助かった！こっちは問題ない！心配には及ばんぞ」

「それでは、陛下」

ソーは足音が去って行くまでロキの口に手を当てたままでいた。

「雷の力の練習をしてた？」ソーの手が離れる時にその指先を齧りながら、ロキが真似をして言った。あくびをもらしてから、当てつけるように身体を背後に押しつける。「これから、これをそう呼ぶつもりか？」

「練習の一種だろ」ソーは静かに言うと、ロキを両腕にきつく抱え込んだ。「俺にはまだ新しいんだ」

「そんなに新しくないくせに」ロキは呟き、その呼吸は平静になっていった。

二人が眠りに落ちた時には、まだ電源は入ってなかった。

＊＊＊

翌朝には入っており、ソーがぼんやりと目を開けると強烈な眩しさが降り注いでいた。その中に浮かび上がるようにヘイムダルが僅かに耐えるような表情を浮かべて、背後で手を組みながらベッド脇に立っている姿が目に入った。

「陛下。早朝に起こすことをお許しいただきたいのですが、急ぎの案件がありまして、陛下のご意見が必要です」彼は冷静に言って、その視線はいかにロキがソーの肩に頭を乗せているのかではなく、金属のヘッドボードに精巧に刻まれた模様に据えられていた。「どうやら、あなたの策略によってリーフとエイナールは互いに離れがたくなったのか、今や二人の相部屋を都合しなければ、それぞれの家族の元に戻ることを拒んでいるようです」

「ええと」ソーが言うと、腕の下でロキが覚醒し始める。丸めていた身体を太陽の光に照らされた猫のように目を閉じたまま伸びをすると、その腕を伝った震えを見たソーは首の後ろの産毛が逆立つような感覚を覚えた。それからロキは目を開き、さらに開き、ヘイムダルの姿に可笑しいほどに目を見張っていた。

「ええと」彼が言った。

「だよな！」ソーが言う。

ロキが彼にあまりに苛立ちを込めた眼差しを投げかけるので、ソーは自分の身体に火がつかなかったことに僅かに驚くのだった。

「外で待てなかったのか？」ソーは、たぶん必要以上に不機嫌な声音でヘイムダルに問いかけていた。結局のところ、ヘイムダルはただ責務を果たしているだけなのだ。ただ――眠っていた時はあれほど柔らかくしなやかだったロキが今は虚ろな目をして、鎖骨まで桃色に染まりつつあり、彼はこれを寝乱れた毛布で隠そうとしていた。思春期に入ったとたんに、風呂に入る際に他の者たちが互いの前で素っ裸になって水を掛け合いながら入っていったのが、ロキは一人だけ衝立に隠れて服を着換えるような少年になった。性行を持つつもりのない友人の前でも平気で裸になるソーには自然と備わった肉体に対する兵士の無頓着さを、ロキが育むことはなかった。「今、外で待つことはできないのか？」

「すでに十分もドアを叩いていました」ヘイムダルは一瞬だけソーに視線を落としてやんわりと言うと、すぐにまた視線を上げた。「さらに五分間叩くことにあまり意味はないと思った次第です」

「はいはい、わかった」ソーは慌てて告げる。「わかったから、もういい。今起きた。いや、起きる。お前が、その」

なんと続ければ良いか分からず、奥歯を鳴らす勢いで口を閉ざす。ロキは呆れた顔をして、ヘイムダルに癪に障った様子で手を振った。

「行け。ちゃんと起きるようにするから」

「俺は子供じゃないぞ」ソーは抗議したが、ヘイムダルはロキに横柄に頷きかけると、立ち去った。

ソーは枕に倒れ込みながら呻いた。リーフとエイナールのことに対してではない――正直、あの二人がああなることは、彼らの親以外誰の目にも明らかだっただろう――そうではなく、目が覚めていて、裸のロキがいるベッドから起き上がらないといけないという事実に対してであった。

「これは…」彼は溜め息をつく。「もしも、この船に俺たちが寝てると信じていなかった輩がまだいたとすれば、これでいなくなるな」

「そう思う？」ロキは疑わしそうに言った。「ヘイムダルが誰かに話すとは思えない。奴は噂好きなタイプからは程遠いからな。というか、噂するということ自体、やり方を知らないかもしれない。考えてもみれば、全知能力をひどく無駄にしているな」

「王の補佐としては良い性質じゃないか」ソーが述べると、ロキは同意する声を上げたが、それは同時にヘイムダルの鉄の信頼性に対する退屈も表していた。「だがもう関係ない――どうせ意味がない。いずれ部屋を出て行くお前の姿が目撃される。今日でなければ明日、それともそれ以降に。ある時点で、俺たちのどちらかが間違いを犯して、全部ばれる。せっかくお前をなんとなく全うな社会の一員にするためにあれだけ努力をしたのになあ」

ロキは片眉を撥ね上げた。

「誰があれだけの苦労をしたんだったかな？」彼はソーの脇をつつきながら言った。ソーは抗議の声を少しだけ上げて、ロキの首筋に顔を寄せると少しだけ歯を立てて噛みついた。ほんの少しだけ。ロキは身震いして、うまくコントロールした息を吐き、ソーの頭をその場に留めるように手を置いた。

「最初に私が部屋を出るところを目撃された時は、こんなに気にしてなかったのに」

「そうだが、その時は別に何もしてなかったじゃないか！」

ロキは身体を引いて彼を凝視した。

「本当にそう思ってるなら、あんたは想像以上の馬鹿者なんだな」

ソーは口を開き、また閉じて、頬に熱が点り紅潮していくのを感じた。

「ああ、そうだと思った」ロキは微かに意地悪そうな笑みを浮かべたが、それもすぐに掻き消える。毛布の上に置かれた二人の手の間にある数インチの隙間に視線を落とした。「部屋を出る時に姿を変えることもできる」彼は提案した。「みんな、あんたがそこらの幸運な貴族の女と寝るようになったと思い込んで、噂も立ち消えになるだろう。この関係を嫌悪していたとしても、ヘイムダルなら誰にも言わない」そして、とても薄い笑みを浮かべる。「あなたが黙っていられるなら、私も沈黙を守ることはできる」

ソーは口角を下げた。ロキの声は穏やかで思慮深げだが、その手はシーツを握りしめている。できる、と彼は言った。姿を変えることもできる、と。沈黙を守ることはできる、と。どちらの発言も彼が実際にそうしたいのだということを示唆していない。ロキには多くの才能があり、傷ついたとしても、全部自分の自業自得だと思い込むことに関しては天才的だ。だが、二人の関係を隠すことを、そんなふうに思いこまれたくなかった。

「全てを見通せるからといって、それらを全部理解できるということにはならない」彼は言った。ロキは用心深く顔を上げ、彼を警戒心も露わに見つめていた。「ヘイムダルが俺たちを批判しているとは思わない。だが、たとえそうだとしても、俺がこれを望むことはやめないし、恥ずかしいことだとも思わない」彼は躊躇した。「だいたい、お前の忠誠心を保証された今となっては、これを民衆から隠すことに意味を見出せない。もう、その必要はないし、どちらにしろお前は安心していい」ロキの表情に、ソーは微笑みかけた。「それに、どうやら俺は好意を隠すのが下手らしいからな。昼時までにはきっとばれている」

ロキはしばらくの間、ただ彼を見つめていた。

「あんたのそういうところが嫌いだ」彼は小さな声で言った。

「同じくらい好きなくせに」ソーが同意すると、ロキは目を眇めた。

「自分のことを賢いと思ってるだろ」彼は言った。その四肢は煌めく水銀のようなエネルギーに満ちているようで、ゆっくりとソーの背中をベッドに押しつけると、その上に跨って、ソーが息を呑む間に指先をその胸板に這わせた。「そんなに甘い言葉を使って、はじめから私のものだったのを与えられて私が感謝すると思って。あんたはそうやって私に――」

「だが、そうすることができるんだ」ソーが口を挟み、ロキの反らされた背中を両手で腰まで伝ってまた上へ撫で上げると、その髪を掴んで引っ張り、ロキの瞳に熱が点って唇が曲がるのを見つめる。「俺はお前に甘い言葉を囁く。お前が俺の弟で俺の愛する人だから。そして、お前がそれを許すから」

「私がそんなことを？」ロキが返し、上体を傾けながらも不明朗に聞こえるように努力している。彼は不本意だろうが、熱烈な喜びに満ちた笑みを浮かべていた。

「ああ」ソーはしっかりと答える。ロキが片方の眉を撥ね上げると、また。そしてロキがキスをしてきたときに笑いながらまた。何度も、ああ、と答えるのだった。


End file.
